The Authority Family
by Demon'sEyes44
Summary: AU! Comedy version of Authority family, Kane was asked by his parents Stephanie and Triple H to babysit his little brothers Randy and Seth while they went for dinner. Teenage Kane,kiddie Seth and Randy,fluffy Steph and Triple H.
1. Chapter 1

It was yet another hectic day for the Helmsley-McMahon family or more popularly known as The House of Authority .

Stephanie McMahon and her husband Hunter were getting ready for a charity dinner organized by their business partner Shawn Michaels when they heard their two youngest sons, Randy and Seth were arguing downstairs, probably were fighting for the tv remote again.

"What the hell, " Hunter groaned, "I wonder what Randy is taking from Seth now. I thought when we bought him a DVD player for his bedroom he'd stop bothering Seth,"

"Darling, you know Randy well. He was just looking for our attention," Stephanie replied as she was putting her diamond earring on. "Have you called Laura yet?," Hunter asked, referring to their babysitter who would be assigned to watch the two boys. "Yeah,I just did. Unfortunately she had came with a flu cold, so she won't be able to make it for us tonight," Stephanie said.

"What? Then who'll watch the boys?" Hunter was surprised. "Don't worry, I'd make Kane to babysit them ," Stephanie grinned. "Kane?" Hunter frowned, "I thought he'd hang out with his freak buddy tonight? "

He really didn't like the fact his eldest rebellious kid was best friend with the local undertaker's son, Mark something he could not quiet recall. Kane was really the odd one in the family. He was just turning sixteen years old and he loved weird , creepy stuff.

"I'm punishing him," Steph said, "His teacher just called me yesterday saying he beat down a kid that he thought was a goatface. The poor boy ended up with almost broken neck. I think I'd go visit him and his mom some time to apologize on behalf of our son,"

"Alright then, "Hunter nodded as they both made their way downstairs.

Upon seeing their parents, Randy and Seth stopped fighting. "Mommy you looked so pretty tonight!" The 7-year-old Seth exclaimed as he rushed to his mother. Stephanie blew him a kiss on cheek. "Mommy and daddy are going to ' dinner," Hunter smiled, ruffling Seth's hair. "Can I go with you? I hate Randy," Seth whined. " "Crybaby, " Randy mocked Seth, resulting in his father shot him a glare.

Just then Kane appeared , dressed in his favourite black tshirt with red flame design and jeans, a backpack slung over his shoulder. "Where you think you going young man?" Hunter stopped Kane as he about to walk past them to get to the door. "Going to see Mark," Kane grumbled, " His dad promised me to teach me how to build a coffin, so I can book two for your sizes," He boldly added.

Hunter was tempted to shoot a punch to the kid's face, if his wife had not stepped in. "Uhuh, " Stephanie shook his head, "You are not going anywhere for a whole month because you're grounded," She said, causing Kane to be utterly shocked. "What? You can't do this to me!" He shouted. "Sure I can, because, A, I'm still your mother and I was in charge of this house,and B, you're grounded because what you had done to the poor Bryan kid yesterday. Did you know you almost cost him a broken neck?" Stephanie hollered. " Mom, its not my fault. He provoked me and Mark. You see, he kept calling us monster and zombie,so I- "

"Enough! I don't want to hear any excuse from you anymore!" Hunter cut in, "So as punishment, you are going to watch your brothers tonight while we attend the dinner because Laura is sick,"

"I don't want to babysit those little pigs! Its not my job!" Kane protested. "Stop calling them pigs. They are your brothers. If you keep on disobeying us, I'll send you to military school and you can be happy with my friend Steve," Hunter threatened, which he knew always worked. Kane hated military school where his long time friend, Steve Austin served as the head trainer.

"Fine," Kane groaned, tossing his backpack on the couch.

"Good. " Stephanie smiled as she went to kiss Randy. "We are leaving now, so make sure your brothers behave, " Hunter said as they both headed out of the door.

"Bye mommy, Bye Daddy!" Seth called out.

As soon as they were gone, Randy and Seth started fighting again.

"I want to watch Spongebob!" Seth cried as Randy snatched the remote from his hand. "There's no Spongebob you little wimp," Randy said as he turned on Animal Planet where a show about snakes and vipers were on. "You lie! Give it back to me!" Seth yelled again. Kane, who already had enough, roughly grabbed the remote from Randy's hand. " Shut up both of you. No tv. Now go to bed," Kane ordered.

"You stupid, its only eight pm, " Randy objected. "Randy, why don't you watch the DVD in your room? " Kane asked. "It was boring in the bedroom," Randy said. "Kane, I want to watch Spongebob!" Seth howled, stomping on his foot. "No," Kane said, dissembling the tv remote and pulled out its batteries. "What are you doing? " Randy panicked. "Breaking it," Kane replied as he put the stuff on the floor, crushing it with his Doc Marten boots. "Problem solved," he grinned as Randy and Seth stared at him in horror.

"Mommy will be angry at you," Seth said. Kane just shrugged . "Now no more fighting, " Kane laughed as Randy hung his head and Seth sat back on the couch in disappointment. "Didn't any of you have homework? " he asked.

"We finished it already, " Randy answered as he turned away to walk into the kitchen. He decided to look for some ice cream. Mom had just went grocery shopping yesterday and she had bought some barrels of ice cream. He looked into the fridge and found his favourite, vanilla strawberry. Yummy! He thought as he pulled one and started to dig in.

Kane took a comic book he was supposed to show Mark tonight and started to read it, leaving Seth in boredom since the tv remote had broke. He looked over to the kitchen and saw Randy was helping himself with the ice cream and he wanted it too.

"Kane, I want ice cream too," He tugged at his brother's shirt. "What the.." Kane flipped off his comic and peeked into the kitchen to see Randy had his mouth stained with vanilla cream.

"Randy, you gonna puke if you take it all!" Kane yelled as he strolled into the kitchen followed by Seth behind. "You just jealous," Randy stuck out his tounge. "I want ice ceam too!" Seth pleaded.

Kane was hesitated for a while because Stephanie once warned him not to give his little brothers ice cream after dinner because they would get sick, but Seth was nagging him all over, so he had no choice. He went to the freezer and pulled out a small barrel of chocolate flavor, Seth's favourite. "Now stop bothering me," He shoved the ice cream to Seth as he helped him sitting on the counter.

He returned to his comic book only to be allowed to read in peace for just fifteen minutes when he heard Seth screaming in the kitchen. "Jesus Christ, " He groaned as he went back into the kitchen.

The barrels of ice cream had been spilled on to the floor and Randy was on top of Seth pulling his hair. "Stop!" Kane rushed to scoop Randy off Seth before he could punch Seth in the face.

"Randy, what the hell? " He snarled. "That little monkey tried to steal my ice cream," Randy said. "No! You stole mine first! " Seth denied. "Shut up! " Kane said and he frowned as he saw the mess of the sticky ice cream staining the floor. Damn! He cursed. He had to clean up the floor before his parents returned or Stephanie would be furious. " Both of you, sit down. I'm going to clean this," He ordered.

Randy sulked as he marched off the kitchen while Kane put Seth on the counter. If he left Seth with Randy again, the house could be burned down. He rushed to pick a mop and pail of cleaning water and detergent and started to mop when randy walked in again.

"Now what? "Kane asked as he saw Randy standing there, his face looked disdain. "Kane, I think I'm going to get sick," He said quietly. "What? " Kane was horrified when few seconds later, Randy vomited out the ice cream he had just indulged in earlier, therefore adding the mess again.

Half an hour later Kane finished up the job kitchen, feeding Randy a Kool-aid and helped him to change into new pajama. Luckily Seth did not puke too, maybe because he had just few scoops before Randy tumbled him down. "Go to bed, " Kane ordered but Randy refused. "I'm not sleepy, " He protested.

"Fine, suit yourself, " Kane grunted as he turned to Seth." What about you? "

Seth shook his head as well. " I want to play," He said.

"Alright, " Kane nodded, "But take your toys into your room, " He said, "And Randy, please leave Seth alone so I can have a few moments of peace," He instructed to Randy, who was now turning on his PS2. Randy did not respond.

Kane took Seth into his bedroom and left him on his own device while he went downstairs, plugging in his laptop. He wanted to check out the latest of any Marvel online comic he could download.

But his peace did not stay long. Twenty minutes later he heard Seth screaming again.

He rushed back upstairs into Randy's bedroom only to find the two tumbling down again, this time apparently fighting over a robot toy.

"He stole my Bumblebee!" Randy accused as Kane smacked him on the head. "Why can't you just give him the damn toy?! You can ask dad to buy another ten of that shit! " Kane bellowed as he took the Bumblebee figure from Randy's hand. "You know this one is rare! " Randy said, "Uncle Shane booked it exclusively for me!"

"Then ask uncle Shane to get you another exclusive ten, " Kane shook his head. Seth was crying due to Randy slapped his face. "I just want to borrow it, " He said in tears as Kane soothed him. "I 'll ask Mom to buy you dozen of this," He said.

"Come on, Mom just went shopping toys for you a load of shit last week," Randy said, proud of himself to get to copy his eldest brother's cursing style.

"Then I'll tell her to buy the whole fucking store, " Kane grumbled, "So you both can play any shit you want,"

Seth , who still had not enough, grabbed thePS2 controller and began to mess with the buttons on it. "Stop! You are going to ruin it! " Randy screaming, leaping on Seth again. Kane quickly caught him and pushed him back to bed. He took the ps2 controller from Seth, turning off the game console and forced Seth to sit back.

"I've had enough ! " He yelled harshly, causing both Randy and Seth to immediately fall silent.

"Time for you to go sleep now!" He ordered. "Make me, " Randy said stubbornly. "I don't want to sleep. I want to watch Spongebob," Seth whined.

Kane frowned, scratching his head as he was at loss of what to do. He never put his brothers to sleep before, it was usually the babysitter tucked Seth in while Randy only went to bed at the force of Stephanie's hand on his throat. Their mom proved to be the real bitch in the house. He looked at the small clock beside Randy's bed. It was only ten minutes to 9pm. His parents usually would not return until past midnight once they started gathering at Mr. Michael's house.

Suddenly an idea struck in his head. Maybe I can take both of them to Mark's place, he thought.

"Kids, I have an idea. Do you want to come to my bestfriend's house? " He asked. "You mean the undertaker's house?" Randy sat up immediately. "yea, you get to see his dad and brother Glenn. They are nice people," Kane nodded. "Can we play at the cemetary? " Seth asked. " "Sure thing, " Kane said, " Glenn kept a viper pet, you gotta love it Randy, " He added.

"Yeay! I can't wait to see it! " Randy suddenly gets excited. "Okay but you both must promise me two things, 1, behave yourself, no fighting at Mr. Bearer's house or I'll tell him to bury you both alive, " Kane said, "And two, we must get home before midnight or Mom will be very very angry,"

"Ok ok! We promise! Please hurry up to Mark's house! " Both Randy and Seth exclaimed in delight. "Alright, now put on your sweaters and lets hit the road..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : The Funeral Home

After both Randy and Seth put their jacket on, Kane grabbed his car keys and loaded the boys inside his Mustang. He was lucky Stephanie had forgotten to ban the car that night because usually , when she grounded him, she would keep the car keys and only let Kane use the car for school trip only.

"Remember what I told both of you? " Kane asked as he switched the engine on.

"No telling Mom or Dad," Randy and Seth said in unison.

" And? " He asked again.

"No fighting at the funeral house." The kids answered meekly. Randy didn't know if he could survive the rules for the night , but he longed to see the viper pet that Mark's brother kept, so he promised himself to keep off his little brother tonight, or else Kane would cancel the trip.

"And we have to be home before midnight." Kane added. He guessed Stephanie and Hunter would be leaving Mr. Michael's house around half past midnight, so there would be enough time for him to hide his crime. Breaking grounded duty was one thing, but taking his brothers to the place like a funeral house would be enough to drive his parents into the wall.

The drive to Mark's funeral home was only twenty minutes away, and Randy and Seth shrieked excitedly as they arrived there. The large, creepy building located near the city graveyard did not bother them a slightest, instead they always thrive for such exceptional experience. Despite being among the richest kids in the city, they were not afraid to explore different environmental aside from their regular luxurious lifestyle.

"Yo Kane, "Mark emerged after Kane pounded on his door several times. "I thought you are being grounded? "

"I did. I broke it anyway," Kane grinned, "Do you mind these two tagging along? I could not have a moment of peace with them in the house. No wonder my dad and mom getting more and more wrinkles every year ," He said, indicating both of Seth and Randy who were standing on each of his sides.

"Nah, " Mark smiled, "Paul and Glenn gonna love them. Seth and Randy, right?" He shook hands with both of the kids, who nodded their small heads for confirmation.

"Hi Mark, I'm Seth, " Seth looked up to the tall guy shyly. He was almost as big as his brother and Mark looked like a rock star with long hair and classic attire of ripped jeans and sleeveless shirt with words American Badass written on the front. Which was one of the reasons why Daddy and Mommy did not quite like the fact that he was his brother's best friend, of all the rich kids in the city, but Seth thought Mark actually seemed nice to him.

"Hello little guy, " Mark smiled. "Come in, " He invited, closing the door behind him as soon as his guests stepped inside.

Seth and Randy looked around the funeral house as Mark led them to the office where his father and brother were working. They were looking to be busy in the middle of doing paperwork, but immediately turned to see Kane padded in with his two little brothers.

"Hey Mr. Bearer, Hey Glenn, " Kane greeted.

'Hey Kane, " Mr. Paul Bearer said. He was a fat, short old guy and he wore glasses. He wasn't really Mark and Glenn's real father. Mark's real parents had died in a fire accident during his childhood, so Paul, who had been working with them adopted the boys and had been taking care of them and the funeral business since then.

"Hey Kane, that your kids? " Glenn, Mark's younger brother asked as he stared at Randy and Seth.

"Fuck you Glenn, " Kane laughed, signaling Randy and Seth to approach Mr. Bearer and Glenn.

"Hey, language man. Where's your rich kids manners? " Mark scowled.

"To hell with the manners, " Kane said, "Seth, Randy , say hi to Mr. Bearer and Glenn," He asked.

"Hi Mr. Bearer, Hi Glenn. " Seth and Randy did as they were told. They were curious at the fat, short, slightly weird man, but he seemed so friendly like Mark.

"Hello kids," Mr. Bearer beamed, " It was really pleasure to meet both of you, " He said, clapping on Randy and Seth's shoulders as he approached them.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Bearer, " Randy said, shaking the older man's hands, and followed by his brother. Then they shifted their attention to Glenn.

Glenn was a younger version of Mark ,but he was built bigger and he looked more intimidating. Randy looked up to him curiously.

"Do you keep a viper? " He asked bravely.

"As a matter of fact, I did, " Glenn grinned, "Would you like to meet him? "

"Yes," Randy nodded eagerly.

"And what about you little man? " Glenn bent over so he could touch Seth's nose.

" I'm afraid of snakes," Seth confessed shyly. Randy was tempted to laugh but when he notice Kane was staring at him, he remained silent.

"Uhuh, don't worry, Bradshaw doesn't bite people, " He assured with a grin.

"You named your pet snake Bradshaw? What kind of name was that ? " Kane laughed.

"Shut up, big red monster, " Glenn said, " It sounded libertarian to me, "

"Glenn was into politics. He like that sort of thing, " Mark said.

"Like Republican and Democrat? " Randy chimed in.

"Mommy and daddy are republicans, " Seth said. He did not really understand the terms, but Mommy said once that she and daddy were supporters of Republican Party.

"What a smart guy, " Glenn complimented in amaze, "I'm a Libertarian, though. One day, I promise to bring freedom into this free land. And to get rid of the stupid taxes too, "

"That sounds awesome! " Randy exclaimed. " Libertarian sounds like a superhero, " He giggled.

"Alright enough of your libertarian shit Glenn, " Mark growled, " Save your speech for your graduation day, " He yawned.

"Yeah , thanks for the reminder, " Glenn said, "Kane, are you sure I can take them to Bradshaw? Little Seth here not gonna freak out, ain't he? "

"Yep, " Kane nodded, " Randy likes snakes. He wanted to keep one but our parents would not allow that. And yeah, don't worry about Seth, he's a badass, he's not going to get intimidated by a reptile, right Seth? " He patted Seth's head, making the little boy giggled.

"Of course!" Seth replied with enthusiasm, "Can we play at the cemetery? " He asked.

"Its freezing cold Seth outside Seth, " Mr. Bearer shook his head, "You might not want him to catch cold, " He turned to Kane.

"Yeah Seth, " Kane nodded, "Mommy will know you played outside at night if you get a cold, " He said, knowing Stephanie never allowed Seth to play outside at night during cold temperature. She would suspect immediately if Seth fall sick.

"Okay then, I guess Bradshaw is cool, " Seth giggled again.

"You sure he won't break out of his cage or something, Glenn? " Kane asked, slightly concerned.

"Don't worry, he won't. Besides I made a trap door for him should he try to attempt escape. Though I will lead him to Mark first if he ever get out, " Glenn chuckled.

Mark glared at him. " Well if he ever dare to trespass my yard I'll make him famous," He threatened, rolling his eyes at his brother.

"Is that the best you can do? " Kane grunted.

"Come on man, " Mark shrugged, "That's the catchphrase of the American Badass," He said, but Kane clearly was unimpressed.

"Alright, are you boys ready for the adventure in the jungle? " Glenn challenged.

"Yes!" Randy and Seth replied in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Bradshaw and the Chaos in Crypt

So Glenn led the kids followed by Kane to the basement where Bradshaw the viper was kept. "It was a gaboon viper, " Glenn explained while he unlocked the door of the basement .

"Did you bought it ? " Randy asked as they stepped into the dim lighted room.

"Nah, it was a birthday gift from my grandpa in Texas. I had always wanted to keep exotic pets, " Glenn answered.

"Your grandpa is so cool, " Seth commented, holding his brother's hand tightly. Despite the excitement to view the infamous snake, a part of him still was afraid of the dangerous creature.

"What can I say, we are all American Badass, to quote Mark," Glenn shrugged as he flicked the light switch on.

"Mark is more like an asshole, " Kane remarked, but Glenn only laughed.

"Well, here we are kids. Say hello to Bradshaw, " Glenn announced proudly as he extended his arms, showing an enormous glass enclosure, more like a large tank that were approximately around 10 ft wide, 4 ft deep and 3 ft high structure. Inside the glass enclosure, the snake pet lie on what seemed to be resembling a natural habitat. There was a tree stump and a number of real plants to filter the light in such a manner that only a limited amount of light reaches the ground level.

They gushed in awe and astonishment at the beauty of the camouflage-colored creature. "Look at its color Seth! " Randy exclaimed, " They were so pretty, they almost looked like natural leaf," He said, admiring the aspect of geometric pattern of purple and dark browns interspersed with pastel colors. Its buff-colored head was divided by a thin dark brown line, which beautifully create an impression of a fallen leaf.

"Yeah," Seth agreed, electrified by the sheer beauty of the creature, now knowing why Randy always was fascinated by such animals.

"The camouflage design helped them to prey on animals, " Glenn said, "And it is very, very dangerous animal. It can strike you faster than lightning bolt, from any direction, upward or backward, front or behind. So we gotta be extremely careful when handling this thing. Its venom is harmful and can be fatal to humans, "

"What do you feed him? " Randy asked.

"Live rats. I gave him once a week. Actually Bradshaw can pretty eat anything, but right now he prefers mice, I guess, "Glenn said.

"He's awesome, " Seth was bemused. He was taken aback when Bradshaw suddenly moved from its position and started to raise its leaf-shaped head, causing Randy and Kane to be alarmed too when the snake begin to hiss. Both Randy and Seth reflectively clutching on Kane's hands, afraid if the viper would suddenly break out of the glass.

"Oops, visiting time's over, I guess. Bradshaw was a little nervous today. He's not used to a crowd attention, " Glenn said. Randy looked slightly disappointed. He wanted to study the snake some more, but he was afraid of it, too.

"Can we watch him a little longer? " Seth hoped, but Glenn shook his head .

"Sorry kiddo, but you are too cute for me to risk the danger of sticking around. You see , if a viper feels threatened by you he will start hissing for you to back off like he did right now, " Glenn said, pointing at the snake who began to hiss louder, "And don't be fooled by it sluggish appearance, because like I told you, it tends to attack you out of nowhere and faster than a lightning bolt. Got it? "

Seth and Randy nodded in understanding. "Lets go check other stuff, alright? " Kane suggested.

"Can I take pictures of him?" Randy asked. Glenn did not answer and briefly considering it, then he nodded.

"Alright, but just one, And no flash, " He warned.

"Cool! Kane, take pictures of me with Bradshaw, please, " Randy asked his brother. Kane agreed, pulling out his Iphone from his pocket , snapping a picture of Randy strike a pose near the glass enclosure. He looked pleased.

"Do you want to take pics, Seth? "Kane turned to Seth, whose hand still clutching his brother. He shook his head, fearing the loud hiss of Bradshaw with its mouth hanging open.

"See ya, Bradshaw, " Randy bid the snake a farewell as they headed out of the basement.

Kane took the kids for a tour around the funeral house while Mark, Glenn and their father Paul watched in amusement as the kids running around , shrieking in excitement and agitation as they happily observing everything. Finally Randy begged to be allowed to play in the crypt where the deceased bodies were stored ,as well as Seth who wanted to play in cemetery earlier.

"Come on Kane, just let them. Besides there were only dead people down there, they couldn't possibly murder anyone, " Paul said, couldn't stand Seth's puppy eyes pleading to him. " Plus the caskets are all locked, " He added.

"Fine, " Kane said, "But try not to break anything, alright? " He warned.

"Yeayy! " Both of the kids yelped happily as they eagerly ran off to the basement crypt with Mark following them. He unlocked the door and let the boys inside. "Have fun! " He laughed as he returned back upstairs to rejoin Kane and his family.

"Now we can start working, " He said to Kane, who was watching Paul carving the edge of a coffin. "I hope the two did not burn the crypt or something, " Kane sighed as he heard Randy's high-pitched voice screaming something.

Meanwhile in the crypt, Seth and Randy started to go through all the locked caskets, when suddenly Seth discovered something. "Randy, check this out," He called out to his brother,"This casket is unlocked, " He said, indicating one of the coffins that was without a padlock on its lid.

"Really? Can we open it? " Randy eyed the coffin curiously. He had been in few funerals before but he never was allowed to see dead body inside a coffin.

"Are you crazy? Kane will be mad at us," Seth said.

"He doesn't know, so he won't get mad. Or are you scared ? " Randy scowled.

"I'm not scared! " Seth denied.

"Then lets open it, " Randy grinned. He tried to lift up the lid, but it was too heavy. "Seth, help me, " He asked.

Seth obeyed him hesitantly, helping his brother slowly rising the lid of the casket until it was opened. Inside was a preserved body of an old man dressed in suits, both his hands folded neatly. For a few seconds, Seth almost afraid it would open its wrinkled eyes, but Randy was laughing in amusement.

"This is awesome! " He said, and began to fiddle with the old man's face. "I wish I had brought a pen marker so we could paint his face," He stated as he tried to lightly punch the dead man's nose.

"Randy, you cannot do that to him!" Seth began to grow restless. He used to watch a horror movie where a dead spirit was resurrected after his body was disturbed, and he was afraid if this old man's spirit would get angry too.

"What, are you scared? You are chicken ? " Randy taunted his brother.

"I'm not a chicken! " Seth shouted.

"Yes, you are scaredy-cat chicken, Seth is a chicken! " Randy kept on mocking his brother. Seth grew so angry, he pushed Randy to the point he almost stumbled into the casket.

Randy responded by punching his brother's face, but Seth refused to admit defeat. He tried to hit Randy back but he missed his shot,resulting in Randy kicked him straight into the casket that Seth fell on the old man's body inside. Randy climbed in to the casket along to keep on hitting Seth but unfortunately their combined weights adding inside causing the wooden coffin to tumble down to the floor and they rolled out along with the dead body.

"Look what you've done! " Randy screaming.

"Its not my fault! " Seth countered and they resumed back to fighting.

Upon hearing Seth's high pitched crying voice, Kane and Mark were alarmed and rushed down to the crypt in full speed folowed by Paul and Glenn.

There was a dead body of an old man lying on the floor while Randy was attempting to put Seth into the casket while his brother kicking and screaming.

"Stop! " Kane roared as he pulled Randy off while Mark picked Seth out of the casket.

"Did you forget to lock the coffin, Glenn? " Paul asked Glenn in shock.

"Ooops..my bad.. Oh God, the Anderson family will be pissed off ," Glenn sighed as he saw the dead body of Mr. Greg Anderson had stumbled down to the floor. Every once in a month, the Anderson family would come to the funeral home to pay a visit for the late Mr. Anderson , and if they knew what had been happening tonight, he would be in trouble. Paul shook his head as he carried the body of Mr. Anderson and placed it back into the casket, straightening his clothes back.

"That's it, we are going home, " Kane declared once they got upstairs. Both Randy and Seth remained silent, knowing their brother was really fuming .

"Man ,your kiddos were handful, " Mark sighed, as he rubbed Seth's head, who was now sitting on his lap.

"Its almost midnight, anyway, " Kane looked at his watch, " We need to be home before The Authority gets back, " He said, indicating his parents. "What do we do? " He asked his little brothers ,whose heads hanging down in remorse.

"No telling Mom and dad," They replied in unison.

"Good, Now apologize to Mr. Bearer and Glenn to what you had done down there, " Kane commanded, and the boys did what they were told.

"Aww, you don't have to be that mad, Kane. They were just kids and too cute to be blamed, " Glenn smiled.

"Too cute to almost murder each other, " Kane grunted. "Now lets get home. I'll see you tomorrow , " He told Mark. Mark nodded as he followed Kane to his car outside.

"Goodbye kids," Paul kissed Randy and Seth before they went into the car.

"Bye Mr. Bearer, bye Glenn, " The kids bid farewell to the family before Kane started his car engine and sped back to their house.

Upon arriving, Seth already had fallen asleep at the back ,so Kane had to carry him into the house. He was halfway on the stairs when he heard his father's engine outside. Randy immediately looked up to his brother. "Go! Hurry up to your bed! " Kane demanded, knowing his parents would first check the kids when they arrive home. Randy quickly scrambled into his bedroom, and jumped on to his bed as soon as he took off his jacket.

Meanwhile Kane scrambled to Seth's bedroom, hurriedly removed his sweaters and pulled up the blanket over Seth's body as soon as he laid him down, but it was too late. He heard Stephanie and Hunter's voice just outside the bedroom, wanting to check on Seth. He had no choice but to throw himself on the bed, pretending to be asleep while cuddling Seth. I'll tell them I fell asleep while tucking Seth in, he decided.

He heard the door was being opened and his parents stepped in, walking to the bed. "Look, Kane slept wth Seth! Isn't that weird? " Hunter was surprised,as well as his wife.

"But they were so cute together. Such a bromance," Stephanie complimented , admiring the way her eldest son was cuddling his baby brother.

"Lets not disturb them, " Hunter said as he bent down to kiss his youngest kid. "Goodnight sweethearts," Stephanie said quietly as she kissed Seth. Then she kissed Kane as well, making Kane almost want to fall off the bed,but he tried to steady himself.

His heart almost sank with relief as his parents left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Caught By Their Parents

The next morning Kane was awaken by the sound of his alarm and forced himself out of the bed to prepare for school that day. Last night he waited about half an hour under Seth's blanket to ensure his parents had really gone to bed before sneaking back into his own bedroom.

He finished up in the bathroom and dressed up properly , searching for his car keys and phone to send Mark a text but he could not find his phone anywhere. He scratched his head in confusion, trying to remember if he had left it behind at Mark's house, but then he remembered he had placed it on the night stand last night before he fell asleep. Randy or Seth probably had stolen it again, he sighed.

After both of them broke the tenth smart phone Hunter had bought them since last year, his parents had gotten tired of purchasing the stuff, so most of the time Randy took Kane's phone without his knowing, but usually ended up with Seth would squeaking to Kane, and it would lead them to another brawl again.

So Kane hurriedly ran downstairs, intending to knock both of his brothers out for good this time. He went straight into the kitchen to find Randy and Seth, already dressed up in their preppy school uniform ,sitting at the dining table with their parents. Their housekeeper, Mrs. Guerrero was serving coffee and juice for Stephanie and Hunter.

"Randy, Seth, give me back my phone, " Kane demanded as he joined them at the table, stealing a slice of pancake from Randy's plate. But both of his brothers did not respond, instead they looked up to him with strange expression. That was when Kane realized something was horribly wrong with the picture. Randy and Seth had been awfully quiet that morning.. and the kitchen was all shiny today. Every morning Randy and Seth would not go to school without their housekeeper had to change their uniform twice because breakfast time always seemed like a battleground – they would end up throwing food to each other or spilling milk and juice to the floor. And he happened to just notice that his Iphone actually was in his father's palm., and from the look of Hunter glaring at him, he knew he was going into deep, deep trouble.

Well fuck, Kane cursed to himself. "I'm off now, " He grabbed his bag and tried to rush his way out of the kitchen but Stephanie was quicker, catching his arm as Kane attempted to escape.

"Hold on a second. " She said in a serious voice.

"What? " Kane grunted as Hunter shoved the phone to him. On the screen was the picture of Randy posing with Bradshaw last night,its mouth widely open and the tongue sticking out dangerously. He turned to Randy, whose head already was down, did not dare to meet his eldest brother's eyes.

"So you want to tell us what happened last night? " Hunter asked casually.

"It was photoshopped, I swear." Kane tried to resort only to meet up with his mother's fiery eyes.

"Do you think we are idiots or something? " She berated angrily.

"Come on Mom. "Kane tried to plead, "I was just taking them to Mark's house. All they did last night was quarrelling, so I figured out- "

"I thought I made it clear last night that you were officially grounded, Kane. And that you were supposed to look after your brothers at this house, not taking them to play with dead people or a venomous snake like this! You really had a nerve of putting your little brother's life at danger ,huh? What if the snake crawled out of its home and attack Seth and Randy to death? " Stephanie now was shouting.

"Jesus, Mom, you are overreacting. See, they were still pretty much alive this morning, and even if they survived the snake, they'd still kill each other anyway, " Kane replied dryly.

"You think this is funny? " Hunter said, "Well I told you last night Kane. This is the last time you ever try to cross the line. We had been putting up with you so many times,we had lost count how many times we tried to give you another chance. But you still keep coming back to the same way you are, you never learn a goddamn thing, you keep pushing us to our limits. And guess what Kane ? We had enough. You are going to the military school."

"Your father will speak to Steve later about your upcoming military admission. Most likely you will leave next week," Stephanie said.

"Come on Mom, Dad. Are you serious?" Kane was flabbergasted.

"Do we look like we are joking right now? " Hunter said sarcastically.

"We'll talk more about this at dinner. " Stephanie replied, "You boys will be late to school. And Kane, will you do me a favor? Drop Seth and Randy to school today,"

"What? Where's Brad? Wasn't that was his job? " Kane asked, referring to the family's driver, Brad Maddox who was assigned to drive Seth and Randy to school.

"I just fired Brad , " Stephanie said, "Last night he was arrested by cops because of driving under influence. He called your dad this morning to ask for bail, "

"Good. Just my luck. " Kane grumbled. Stephanie rolled her eyes , making Kane quickly grabbed his bag and keys, pulling Seth and Randy with him. "Come on,boys."

Randy and Seth ,who had been quiet since then, hurriedly followed Kane out.

As soon as Kane put the car into ignition, he turned to Randy who was sitting in the passenger seat beside him .

"Why you have to go and stole my phone and then you showed Mom and dad the picture? "He rebuked angrily. "Now see what you had done to me? Thanks to you I will have to serve the army for the rest of my life, "

"I'm sorry, okay? " Randy yelled back. " I just want to upload the picture to my computer so I could show my friends,that's all. If Seth had not open his mouth mom will not see the picture,"

"Why it was my fault? I tried to warn you but you did not listen, " Seth countered from the back of the car.

"If you for once could mind your own business, Seth, you can save us a lot of trouble, you know," Randy shot back.

"Enough!" Kane roared, "One more peep from you and I will throw you both outta my car, " He threatened. Randy and Seth fell silent.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Seth and Randy's School

It took Kane around fifteen minutes of driving to the Lawler &Ross private school although he barely remember the route because he had never been to his brother's school before. The owners of the school, Mr. Jerry Lawler and his partner Jim Ross were good friends of the McMahon family .

Kane parked his car in front of the school building where a lot of other children gathering with their parents, and he noticed something that quite caught his attention. As he was unlocking the door for the kids to come out, he saw in the distance a blonde-haired man wearing a glittering jacket over his suit , and he was talking to an old man with his kid that Kane guessed around Randy's age. Kane assumed the blonde man was probably a teacher judging from the way he communicate with the parent with his hand kept petting the kid as if was complimenting him. But he looked more like a douchebag with his gel-slicked hair facing upwards and the annoying glitters on his suit jacket. Was that really a type of private school teacher? Kane wondered.

"I'll pick you up at 2 o'clock," Kane informed Randy before he went out of the car, followed by Seth. When the two boys got out, Kane noticed the weird blonde guy he saw earlier had shifted his attention towards him and his brothers, suddenly waved at him.

"Who's that?" Kane asked.

"That was Mr. Jericho. He was the school principle," Randy groaned .

"Did he always wearing that glitter jacket? " Kane asked again.

Randy nodded. "All the time. He thought it made him look like a rock star,"He said.

"He's always picking fights with Daddy and Mommy, " Seth interrupted, "Daddy hate him. They used to attend the same school,"

"Really? Why was that? " Kane was surprised. He had never heard Hunter or Stephanie mentioning the principle at home.

"Cause he sucks, " Randy said, "Dad says he's a wannabe rock star. Mr Jericho had his own podcast and always forced us to listen to his show. It was terrible. And that was his favorite student John Cena, " He pointed to the kid that Mr. Jericho was talking to.

"Is he in your class Randy? " Kane was getting more interested. He saw Mr. Jericho had finished his business with the Cena kid and now was making his way towards them.

"He's the class president. Every year he won the election, no one had ever beat him," Randy grumbled, "And he had this sort of followers ,like a fan club that called themselves Cenation. You know, the type that lived by the moral code, the never give up sort of thing. Their slogan was so stupid, "

"Hustle, loyalty, respect," Seth added, "That was what Mr Jericho keep saying in his speech when he adressed John,"

"Damn right it sounded like dumbass," Kane agreed.

"Hello gentlemen," Mr Jericho approached them, eyeing Kane up and down. " I see you are the new driver," He smiled, "Where's the handsome Mr. Maddox? "

"He's our brother, " Randy corrected, " Our driver had just gotten fired. Maybe your turn is coming soon? "

Mr Jericho smirked. "How nice of you wishing me a good day, " He said with sarcasm, then extended his hand to Kane. " My name is Chris Jericho and I'm the school principle. ' He introduced himself with a bragging voice.

"Kane. I'm their brother." Kane replied coldly, refused to shake the man's hand. On the closer look, Kane guessed he was just around Hunter's age.

"So you are the eldest Helmsley," Jericho said with a snicker, "You are really the spitting image of your daddy, I guess, "

"I'm running late , Mr. Jericho, Now will you please excuse me, I need to get going now, " Kane said, "I will see you both after school." He adressed Seth and Randy before he turned to get into his car.

"Bye Kane, " Seth called out before he headed out towards his class .

Just then, another boy came running towards Randy,waving at him wildly. He was tall and quite big for his age, and Randy shrieked when he saw him. "Dave! "

"Come on Randy, lets race to Mr. Cole's class," The boy said and Randy immediately ran off with him. Kane recognized the boy, it was Dave Batista, Randy's best friend.

"Actually Mr. Kane, I was really looking forward to meet your parents today because I had something to discuss about your little brothers here, "Mr Jericho said, "What a -"

Kane cut him off. "Whatever you want to talk about them, you can give my mom or dad a call, because I have my own school to attend, So yeah catch up with you later Mr. Jericho? " With that, he rolled his window off and sped away from the school.

* _five hours later*_

Kane returned to the school in the afternoon as he had promised, and he waited impatiently inside the car as he watched the kids swarming out of the class to their parents who were waiting outside. He could only hope the annoying Jericho did not re-emerge or he might end up like the poor Bryan kid and Stephanie might as well deport him to Middle East by tomorrow.

He saw Seth in the distance , talking to a couple of boys he assumed were his bestfriends before they separated ways and waved each other good bye. Seth was making his way to Kane's car when someone blocked his way. The kid that stood up in his way looked like a messed wreck - uncombed auburn hair and wrinkled,unkept school uniform without the jacket and he seemed to exchange few rough verbal words with Seth. "What the hell was that? " Kane wondered as he saw the arguement between Seth and the kid was getting heated.

He was about to step out of the car when he saw Randy with his friend Dave came along , confronting the boy who was arguing with Seth. He interfered their conversation and seemingly wanted to get physical as Kane noticed he was raising his hand. And just in time, another boy appeared from among the crowded kids, who was looking as big as Randy's friend Dave. The newcomer seemed to be siding with the messy kid, and he saw Randy and Seth retreated a few steps behind. The big kid and his friend still watching as Seth and Randy made their way to Kane's car, while Dave went to his own parents.

"What was that? " Kane asked once Seth and Randy jumped inside the car.

"That were Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns," Seth said, "They are my classmates. Roman is the bigger one,"

"Really? " Kane was surprised, "Are you sure he was just 7 years old? He looked as big as Dave,"

"He's a Samoan, his family genetics are naturally big, " Randy said, "Didn't you remember them Kane ?They used to be Seth's bestfriends,"

"Yeah, " Seth confirmed," I used to invite them to our house. I don't know what happened . Suddenly Dean hated me for no reason and always picking fights with me. Roman stick to him,"

Kane shook his head. He could not recall either of the kids. " Maybe you hurt Dean or something?" He asked.

" No, " Seth denied. " He began to change when I made a new friend. He was jealous of me hanging with Mike Mizanin and Dolph Ziggler. Thats when Dean always snapped out at me. And Roman always sided with him. Lately Dean was getting more aggresive,"

"The kid is unstable, " Randy said, "Dave told me his parents were divorced. His father was a mental patient. His mom owned a chain hotel, though,"

"No wonder, " Kane said, "He looked like a train wreck."

"Mr. Jericho says he want to see mom and Dad. He had tried calling them but they did not answer," Randy changed the subject.

" If he called me, i would not pick up either, " Kane said, "He was really weird. What kind of a school head dressing like a wannabe rock star?"

"He always tried to hit on Mom, " Randy chuckled, " And Dad was really pissed off ,"

"I'll let them know he's looking for them," Kane said.

"Kane? " Suddenly Seth asked.

"Yeah? "

"Do you really have to go to the military school? " Seth asked innocently.

Kane was stunned for awhile. "I guess. Daddy really pissed at me, " He laughed. "Why? "

"I'm sorry you have to go there, " Seth said. "And it was our fault, " He sounded so crestfallen that Kane was clueless of what to say.

"I'm sorry too, Kane." Randy chimed in sadly.

"Hey, don't worry. I really deserved it anyway, I've been bad a lot," Kane smiled.

They spent the rest of the trip home in awkward silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5- Family Meeting

"I got it first, it was mine, " Randy insisted, stabbing the last pudding with his fork. Seth refused to give up.

"You had way too much, Randy! " He shouted, " You took half of it and i barely had a little left!"

"Its not my fault you are too dumb, " Randy argued, pulling the plate closer to him. Seth grabbed the plate back.

"Children, children! " Mrs. Guerrero cried. "Don't-" Her words went off when she saw the pieces of pudding had been, once again smashed to the floor and the glass plate had been broken. "Oh my God, " She sighed.

"See what you did? It was all your fault! " Randy screamed at Seth.

"You started it! " Seth picked the ruined pudding and threw it right to Randy's face. Mrs. Guerrero could only watch in horror when Randy countered the fight by throwing back another of the pudding to Seth. Everyday fighting over food, toys, books, and basically every single thing they found was a daily routine for both of them, be it at dinner, breakfast or lunch.

The war of pudding only halted when Kane rushed into the kitchen and smacked both of his brothers on their heads. "Come on, lets put you to jail, " He said, dragging them upstairs and locked both of them separately in their bedrooms. Then he returned to the kitchen and apologized to Mrs. Guerrero. She just shrugged and started to clean the kitchen again.

"I think I got a headache, " She complained after finishing her job , goggling a bottle of vodka she kept in the fridge.

" If I were you I think I had gone insane," Kane murmured, "I swear one day those two going to murder each other, "

"Can I leave now, Mr. Kane? This migraine is killing me, " She pleaded.

"Alright, I'll tell my mom, " Kane approved.

"Thanks, " Mrs. Guerrero said.

As soon as she left, Kane released Seth and Randy and forced them to sit nicely in the kitchen when they heard the sound of Hunter's car engine outside.

"Hi mom, Dad, " Kane said as soon as Stephanie walked into the kitchen for the family meeting, " You just miss Vickie's _carne asada (_stewed beef) but I spared you some, " He offered, pushing a large bowl of the meal to Stephanie as she went to the table, but she was just shot Kane an icy look.

"Cut the crap, " Stephanie rolled her eyes to her eldest son. She had knew Kane's tactic too well. He always acted extra nice when he knew he was in deep trouble and try to pave his way out of it. " That will not make me change my mind about your punishment," She said, placing her briefcase on the counter. Hunter laughed and went to the fridge to take a bottle of cold drink.

Kane groaned at his failed effort to buy his mom.

"How's school today sweetheart ? " Stephanie asked Seth, who had been quiet after the brawl with Randy earlier.

"Dean bullied me again, " Seth whined, "And Roman too. I don't understand what they want from me,"

"That Ambrose and Reigns kids again? " Hunter grumbled, " I should tell Lawler to kick those two off the school, "

"Honey, you know its not that easy. Their parents paid or the school too, there's no way Jerry would dismiss them, " Stephanie said, stroking Seth's hair.

"Then why don't you send them somewhere else? " Kane suggested. His parents shook their heads.

"No way. You know all McMahons go to Lawler school, Grandpa Vince would be angry if we transfer Seth and Randy somewhere else, " Hunter said.

"But Kane went to other school when he was in third grade, " Randy said.

"That's because he tried to set the school on fire, " Stephanie glared at Kane, " Your dad and I went into trouble convincing the school board not to sue us. That's why we had to send Kane to other school, "

"Mom! " Kane protested defensively. "It was an accident. How many times I had to tell you that? "

"Kane, you stole gasoline from the local shop and you brought it to school. And you almost made Mr. Ross caught on fire. How was that an accident? " Hunter retorted.

"Is that true ? " Seth gasped in horror. Kane was a badass even when he was a child, he thought.

"I swear I did not mean to burn Mr. Ross. It was plain accident. I just want to try an experiment back then. Like what the teacher had taught me in Science lab. How I was supposed to know that he was patrolling the school when I was working on my project at the backyard?" Kane shot back.

"Alright, we heard enough, " Stephanie interrupted, " Back to our agenda tonight," She began, " As a matter of fact, Dad and I had an announcement to make. Kane, we will drop you to Washington next week to see Steve,but in the meantime you need to do us a favor, "

Kane sighed. "What now? " He suddenly regretted the last night occurrence, wishing he hadn't thinking of taking his brothers to the funeral home. Randy hung his head down in remorse and a little bit of guilt, thinking if he had not take his brother's phone that morning, Kane would not be admitted to the military school.

"Well now since Brad had been terminated you will have to send and pick Randy and Seth from school. Until we find a new driver, " Hunter said, " But don't worry, we will find his replacements as soon as we could, "

" And Kane, you will help babysitting Seth and Randy because the girl Laura had quit too. Apparently she was dating Brad, and it turned out that she was with him last night when Brad was arrested by the cops. She had been lying to us when she claimed to be sick, " Stephanie continued.

'Ok then," Kane nodded, "Is there any possible way I don't have to go to Washington? " He tried to negotiate again but only to avail.

"And you are still on grounded duty. That means ,no sneaking anywhere at night, no visiting graveyard or wild animals in cage or anything at all. Do we make ourselves clear? " Stephanie asked firmly.

"Crystal, " Kane nodded in defeat.

Suddenly Stephanie's cellphone rang and she frowned when she checked the caller ID on the screen. "Its Jericho again, " She grunted.

"He had been wanting to talk to both of you, " Randy said. "Give me that, " Hunter asked for the phone from his wife. Stephanie handed the phone to him.

"Yes Jericho, " He began as he paced in the kitchen back and forth, " I know you've been trying to reach us,but my wife and I had been extremely busy with business. I know, I know. Randy did inform me. ... Yeah I know that.. I might drop by the school next week... What is it all about? Randy and Seth's behaviour? What do you mean my children are bullying other kids? Maybe that Ambrose and Reigns provoked them? No..no..no... Listen, I'll talk to my wife about this. ... No ..tomorrow Kane's dropping them.. our schedules are tight this week.. I'll have to amend a lot of stuff.. I will get back to you ASAP , alright? Alright.. Ok , we promise.. alright.."

He finished the conversation and turned to Seth and Randy, who were now cowering in slight fear . "Is that true, what Jericho said? " Hunter asked sternly.

"Dean always picking fights with Seth, " Randy answered hesitatedly, "When I tried to interfere, his friend Roman and the class president Cena would stick their noses along and then came up to Mr. Jericho with the story that we are bullying Dean. It was Dean who started things, Dad. "

"We will discuss it with Mr. Jericho, " Stephanie said, "But I don't like that Cena kid at all. He looked like a squeaky clean wannabe hero, "

"Okay, but that doesn't give you any reason to hit other kids, alright, " Hunter said, "What is it with you and Dean, Seth? You guys used to be buddies, with that Reigns kid, " He asked.

"I don't know, Daddy. They hated me for no reason." Seth replied sadly. "Last summer I was hanging with a couple of new friends, and that was when Dean and I started to fight. And Roman had chose to take his side, "

"Sounds like he had abandonment issues, " Kane commented.

"What is abandonment issues? " Seth asked.

"A problem that happened to someone when they lost someone important in their life. You know ,like partners, close friends and parents. " Kane explained.

"But I'm not abandoning him ,I just made new friends. Besides he got Roman on his side, " Seth said.

"Ok, lets just stop stressing about him, " Stephanie said, "Why don't you and Randy show me what you learn in school today, "

"Ok mom, " Randy and Seth nodded, immediately getting up and left the kitchen, followed by Stephanie.

"Dad? " Kane asked. Hunter was busy typing something on his phone screen, but he looked up to his eldest son .

"Yes? "

"Did you and Mr. Jericho went to school together? '' Kane asked curiously.

"Yeah, why? " Hunter seemed to be quite unhappy when Kane brought up the subject.

"Well, Seth and Randy said you both did not get along, " Kane grinned.

Hunter sighed. "We had been arch nemeses back then. I thought when I went to college I'd never seen him again. I had no idea that he worked at Lawler's school when I first registered Randy. Last year they promoted him to be the head of school, and since that he always find excuses to bugging me,"

"You can't make Lawler fire him or something? " Kane asked again.

"Nah, " Hunter said. "They cannot simply terminate an employee without any solid reason. Jericho can sue them for that. I guess I have to stick to his face since your grandpa won't let Seth and Randy go to other school. Except for you, of course, "

"Grandpa Vince hate me, " Kane shrugged, "But Jericho was really annoying to me. What's up with that glittering jacket? Don't they have dressing code for teachers?"

"As the head of school,He had the rights to amend the dressing code, so he can wear whatever he wants." Hunter replied," It was one of his favorite dress back in high school. He said he's going to be a rock star someday and has his own band, but I guess he had to stick to his elementary school career, " He laughed at his own joke.

"Guess I was forced to face him everyday now that I had to drive the kids, " Kane mused.

"Don't worry son, it would only last for a week. Think about the worse you got to face next week and your future, " Hunter said, tapping on Kane's shoulder before he walked out of the kitchen.

**_disclaimer: Sorry if this chapter was a little bit boring, but I will try to update better in future. And to answer a reader's review, randy is eleven years old (fifth grade). Also, I edited chapter 3 a little bit and deleted the name of Mr. Hart from the story considering it was offensive to some people (for disrespecting the real late Owen Hart) and I apologized for that. This story is purely fictional and just for fun, i don't own wwe or the characters inside.  
><em>**

**_Have a good day - Author._**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- After School

"You're staying around? " Mark asked Kane as the school ended and they were heading into the parking lot. He was a little bit unhappy to learn that his best friend was leaving for military school next week.

"Nope, " Kane shook his head, "Gotta pick up the kids today, they were my final assignment before they throw my ass to Washington next week. Man, it had been a rough week for us, " He complained.

"Oh come on, tell your mom to chill out a little bit, " Mark grumbled, "At least let us spend some last time together before you gets fucked out there, "

"She's really pissed at me for taking the kids out that night, and I could not risk any more wrath of her, " Kane sighed as he unlocked his Mustang.

"Well then, how about this, me and Glenn are thinking of throwing a small party for you this weekend. We are inviting some friends over, you can bring Seth and Randy along if necessary. Just try some old school trick , dude. You've been doing this since kindergarten," Mark tried to persuade.

"Mark, do you want me to be skinned alive? " Kane rolled his eyes.

"There will be beers..weed..hot chicks..what do ya say? " Mark offered with a smirk.

Kane's eyes widened and quickly nodded after a few seconds. "I'm in, " He yielded, and Mark laughed.

"That's my man," He smirked, "I always know what makes you tick, "He teased, extending his palms to Kane for a high-five, but they were interrupted by Kane's IPhone suddenly ringing. Kane laughed as he pulled the device out from his pocket and answered the call.

"Hello? "

"Kane! " Randy's loud voice shrilling from the end of the receiver. "You gotta come quick, Seth and Dean were fighting, they were held in the supervisor's office now. "

"What? " Kane was shocked, "What's going on? Didn't they call mom or Dad? "

"Dean splashed Seth with bucket of ice water. Mr. Jericho tried to call mom and Dad but they did not answer, "

"I'll be over there, " Kane said and hung up the phone.

"What's up? " Mark asked.

"My spoiled brat of brother were fighting at school. I gotta come get them, " Kane told him.

"Well then, " Mark shrugged, "I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget our weekend plan, " He grinned.

"You got it, man, " Kane smirked as he threw a farewell hug to his friend. Mark grinned again as he turned away to get to his own car.

Kane went into his car and started the engine, speeding away to Seth and Randy's school.

When he arrived, he saw Randy was restlessly waiting for him. "Randy,what's going on ? " Kane asked as he went up to him.

"Let's get to the supervisor's office. Seth was drenching wet there. " Randy said, leading Kane into the school hall.

"Alright, but what happened? Why Dean attacked Seth? " Kane asked again as they made their way inside. As he walked by Randy's side, a large group of small kids passing them and paused for awhile to stare at him and Randy.

"They were Seth's classmates, " Randy told Kane. Kane nodded, watched them with intense as they still staring at him as they slowly resumed walking. They looked a little bit weird, he thought.

A couple of little girls heading the group , one of them with skin as pale as a dead body with jet black hair and her friend wearing a high laced boots , skipping around happily . Beside them were another three girls, one of them with a flaming red hair and a the other two busy snapping selfies on their phones. There were also three big sized boys ,one of them seemingly the leader, his two companions at each sides marching as if they were going to a cult ritual. Some of the others were typical wealthy kids, dressed in their preppy uniforms and had smug looks on each of their faces. There was one particular blonde haired girl with an enormous boy beside him who was carrying a small flag of Russia country, they were talking in a foreign language that obviously , taking a stab at the American states. A pair of Samoan twins laughing with another pale skinned boy with ginger hair and his friend , a half-bald headed boy swinging his briefcase as he walked. Behind them was a merry looking boy munching on a lollipop in his mouth escorted by a bunch of children wearing party hats .

"We were gathering in the cafetaria for after school activities, " Randy began as he led Kane on the stairs towards the school office. "Out of nowhere Dean appeared with a bucket of ice water and splashed them on Seth's head, and all hell broke loose. They began fighting until the teachers had to take them to supervisor's office, "

"Well, there must be something Seth did to him, " Kane mused, " Knowing you and him always fought over small things,"

"That's different, " Randy denied. "The Ambrose kid is demented. And Cena as usual playing local hero, " He grunted when they reached the supervisor's office. Seth was sitting on the chair , already changed in a plain tshirt and pants after the water incident. He had a small towel wrapped around his damp hair. The kid called Dean Ambrose was sitting on a couch with the principle Mr. Jericho by his right side and on the left was John Cena, the president of the school council. Dean was a plain wreck of mess. His auburn hair was badly messed all over, beads of sweats drenching his face and his school uniforms all out of place, his tie loosely dangling from the collar and he was looking creepily dangerous.

On the other side, John Cena was opposite of Dean , he was dressed in a baggy tshirt and short pants, wearing a baseball cap and some kind of bracelet on his wrist, clearly a typical teacher's favorite student.

"Kane! " Seth cried as he rushed to his brother.

"What's happening, Seth? " Kane asked , "Mr. Jericho? " He then shot a glare at Dean.

"It was for charity, " Dean answered casually, "I saw it on Youtube. A lot of people did that, its called Ice Bucket Challenge, " He said calmly as if the whole thing was normal to him.

"He's insane, " Seth whispered to Kane as he noticed his brother was about to take a step forward to Dean.

"Yeah Kane, don't bother him, " Randy confirmed. Kane frowned, realizing Dean was just Seth's age and he could not get physical on the boy although he was beyond pissed now.

Mr. Jericho, who was now minus his glittering jacket, rose from his couch and walked to Kane. "There had been a fight between Seth and Dean, and I had been trying to reach your parents, " He said, "Unfortunately they are _exteremely _busy so we had to call you here."

"I know, " Kane snapped, "I was supposed to pick up my brothers anyway. What is it with this Ambrose? Why did he attacked my brother? I will have my parents complain to this school board about this boy. I heard he was mentally unstable. A prestigious school like this should not have a dangerous student lurking around and randomly attack other kids without a reason! "

"Calm down Mr. Kane, " Jericho said, "He was only seven years old and his behavior is a normal phase of a child with troubled history. His mother was a client of this school too, not only your rich parents. Look, we had done investigation of the incident and apparently, Dean did start the whole incident but we guarenteed that such incidents will not occur again. We had called Mrs. Ambrose over and we will talk to her about her son's action towards Seth."

"Is that all you can do? " Kane shouted, "When it comes to my brothers misbehave you are all bugging my parents non stop but when it was this boy ,and-and your favorite student there, that was your only resolution? "

"Mr. Kane, "Jericho barked, " You are not in position of telling me what do I do with my students and their behavior. And for the record, you are only a sixteen year old teenager and this does not concern you in any way. It is your parents who I was supposed to talk to, so I guess I owe you no explanations here. You were only here to pick them up, right? And furthermore your brothers here ain't exactly a type of good boys either, "

Kane fumed in anger. " Alright, " He said, " But my parents are sure going to be very angry at this. You do not want to mess with my mom, I can guarantee you that, Mr. Jericho." He scowled as he pulled Randy and Seth to him. "Come on , boys."

They left the office in resentment.

"I swear I will make mom get that douche bag fired, " Kane decided, "And have Grandpa Vince make this school remove the Ambrose boy, "

"And the Cena and Roman Reigns too. Cena always stick his nose into other people's business even when it doesn't concern to him anything," Randy grumbled. "Whatever Dave and I were working on, he will surely making appearance and start preaching about his moral code. I'm getting really sick of him,"

"He sounds like a pain in the ass, " Kane remarked.

"You had no idea," Seth groaned,"I hope someday Dean snap and kick his ass instead of bugging me, "

"I will teach you how to handle him, " Kane assured, "But first, "

"No telling mom and dad. " Randy and Seth chanted in unison. " Hell yeah, " Kane grinned.

Just then Dave Batista, Randy's best friend appeared, running towards them.. "Randy! " He called excitedly. "Come on, I had registered your name for soccer team tryout. They are going for audition session in ten minutes, "

"Really? " Randy beamed happily, "Kane, can you wait me for the tryout session? I hope to join the team this year, " He asked, turned to Kane.

"Of course, " Kane nodded, "Can we watch ? "

"Sure, it will be held in the school field. Come on, we gonna be late, "Dave said. Kane and Seth grinned as they followed Randy and Dave towards the school field. Kane did not remember much about the school he used to be in since the last time he had been there in the third grade.

"Are you guys done with Ambrose?" Dave asked Randy, glancing at Seth who was looking miserable.

"I think Mr Jericho is going to punish Dean or something like that, " Randy said, " But he did not make it a fuss like he did if it was us who misbehaved, "

"Must be Cena had been all over his head again, Ambrose always got his back, " Dave replied, " I hope you grandpa can do something about Ambrose and Jericho, " He added, knowing Randy's powerful and influential family .

"Don't worry, " Kane chimed in, " If grandpa fail then we will kick his ass by ourselves. We can do this a hard way, " He looked down to Seth , and Seth smiled a little.

"Can't wait, "Dave giggled. 'I think Cena's in for the tryout ,too, "

"There's no 'if' for that guy. I tell you, he already made the team anyway, "Randy groaned.

"In that case , we are going to do something about it, " Kane assured wickedly, and Randy,Dave and Seth laughed in unison.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- A Secret Deal

"You alright , Seth? " Kane asked , ruffling Seth's damp hair. It was a bit lucky the weather was quite warm that day, so Seth was not freezing from the iced water and dried off quickly.

"I'm fine. It feels like snow raining on me, though, " Seth gave a weak smile .

"Cheer up, " Kane said, "One day we'll get that ice bucket back on Dean, " He coaxed,but Seth did not say anything. When they got to the school field, Kane and Seth settled on the bench seats in the front row while Randy and Dave joined the other kids that were already lining up for the tryout session. There were a few adults sitting there, most probably the children's parents or guardians.

Most of the fifth grade boys who were looking to join the team seemed less weird than Seth's classmates, Kane thought as he watched them from his seat. He saw the team coach , quite less freaky than Jericho, but with a half bald head and the rest of his lower hair was tied into ponytail, blowing his whistle as he yelled something at the boys.

"That's Mr. Paul Heyman, the coach, " Seth told Kane. "He's also a P.E teacher, "

"That explains the half bald head and his ponytail, " Kane joked, "He seemed like a tough man, "

"I heard he's quite nasty on his students. Randy's classmates make fun of him behind his back, " Seth giggled.

"Cena must be his favorite athlete, " Kane pointed at John Cena who was pretending (or acting) like the team captain when he was shaking Mr . Heyman's hands.

"Not really," Seth shook his head, "There was this, biggest kid in the school. His name is Brock Lesnar, but he was currently in football team, he was Mr. Heyman's favorite student. I don't know why, but everytime Lesnar's parents came visiting, Mr. Heyman would address them as his clients, "

"Oh yeah? " Kane scratched his chin, "That was weirder than Jericho's glittering jacket. Nope, this whole school was so weird, " He mused.

"Look at Randy, " Seth suddenly exclaimed when the boys started the game, pointing at Randy who was running for the ball among the other kids.

"Yeah, he looked awesome, " Kane said, "Go Randy, kick that ball's ass! " He shouted at the top of his lungs, causing the coach momentarily turned to look at him for a brief second before he turned his attention back to the game.

"Yeah Randy! " Seth cheered along as Randy finally managed to gain the ball at his feet but unfortunately was tackled by John Cena.

"Oww that's too bad, " Seth sighed at the sight of Cena running faster towards the goal post and attempted a score from a distance, but was countered by the goalkeeper.

"That was close, " Kane nodded, "What about you Seth? You are not participating in sports? " He asked.

"I'm trying for baseball team, " Seth replied. " But they will be running tryout tomorrow because today it was only for the fourth and fifth graders division , " He explained.

"Good for you and Randy, " Kane grinned, "At least Mom would be happy you both gonna be the popular jocks like Dad in high school, "

Seth giggled again. " Yeah, Dad says being the school jock would make girls like you. Like, a lot of girls would think you are hot, " He said, remembering how Daddy always bragged about his glory days in high school, being the popular basketball captain.

"Do the girls in your class think you're hot? " Kane teased, remembering the pair of girls skipping around in the school hall earlier.

"They said I'm cute, " Seth answered sheepishly, "But I think they were more into Dean. They though he was hot, "

"Aha, " Kane laughed, "Girls always chased the bad boys,"

"How come? " Seth was puzzled, "So I have to be bad like Dean too? But Mommy would disapprove it, " He whined.

"Bad boys are just like the jock, except they don't play sports, " Kane said, "You want to be bad, you have to stop being Mommy's boy, Seth, " He instigated, "Its not like Mom would hate you for being bad. I mean, she would be insanely mad, but she always love you, because you are still her child no matter what you are, "

"Like she was mad at you? " Seth was getting curious, " If she and Dad love you, why'd they send you to the military school? "

"On the contrary, " Kane replied, "They send me to the military school because they love me. If they hate me, they would have disown and throw me into the street , "

"Right, " Seth agreed, "No matter how much damage you had done and trouble you are getting into, they never get rid of you. I guess they really love you."

Kane smiled, turning his attention back to the soccer game where, apparently had finished. "There, they going to elect the team, " He stated. The boys had once again lining up in front of the coach Paul Heyman, who now was ticking names on the papers in his hands.

"Uhh, Cena got in first, " Seth said when Mr. Heyman announced John Cena's name.

"Hear this, " Kane chuckled before he yelled out, "Let's go Cena! "

Seth laughed in amusement, but stopped when he noticed an older man sitting at the end of the row glaring at them. "Kane, that's Cena's dad, " He nudged his brother, and Kane was slightly surprised, but he turned to Mr. Cena and waved at him with apologetic smile.

"Hi Mr. Cena, " He attempted to greet, " I'm a big fan of your boy. Hustle, loyalty, respect, " Kane tried to make a friendly gesture, but the old man clearly not amused, continued to glare at him .

The coach announced several other names,and the respective kids stepped out to gather at the corner of the field. One by one of the boys were called,until to the last that would be on reserve players, but unfortunately Randy was not picked. Dave made the team, though.

"Alright, " Coach Heyman announced, " This is our new line up for the soccer team this season. Those who did not get in, I wish you better luck and success in future endeavor. Remember, winners never quit and quitters never win , "

Randy, who obviously looking so crestfallen, walked out of field in frustration written all over his face. He ignored Dave who was running towards him to console him and marched up straight to his brothers.

"What?! How come Randy doesn't get in? He's doing better than half of the kids! " Kane barked angrily as he and Seth stood up. "I can't believe the coach overlooked him! "

"Lets just go home, " Randy muttered miserably , picking his stuff and started to walk away but Kane grabbed his arm. "Hold on, I'll talk to the coach, " He said firmly. "You deserved to be in the team, though I hate you sometimes, "

"Kane, it doesn't matter. He already made up his mind. He won't listen to any complaint, " Randy protested. "You don't know Mr. Heyman. He would simply flip you off."

"Just wait for a second, " Kane said , walking into the school field to get to the coach who was discussing something with his assistants.

"But... " Randy tried to argue but Kane ignored him, walking up straight towards the coach Paul Heyman. Randy groaned in exasperation.

"Heyman's gonna blow him, " He sighed, crossing his arms.

"Looks like he got it under control, " Seth said, watching Kane started a conversation with the coach, and Paul Heyman seemed intrigued to him. They talked for a while and occasionally turned to look at Randy, and Kane seemed to be establishing the situation. Paul nodded to him a couple of times, and seemed to be considering something for a few more minutes before he eventually called Randy.

"Come on over here! " He summoned, and Randy was pretty much shocked. He exchanged glance with Seth , who was grinning.

"Go ahead, " Seth encouraged, "Looks like you are in, " He said, and Randy's face cheered up slightly. He strolled back into the field happily.

"Congratulations, you are endorsed into the team, " Paul said to him, "Practice would begin tomorrow." Then he spoke to a particular boy who was picked earlier, " Ted, I will move you to reserve spots. I think you still need to improve yourself, "

"What? But sir.. " The poor boy Ted tried to protest but Paul cut him off. "That's all for today, " He said coldly. "And remember to gather here tomorrow after school hours for your schedule practice!" He reminded the kids before they were allowed to be dismissed.

"Really? " Randy was overjoyed, turned to look at Kane who was smiling at him.

"I told you, " He shrugged, and Randy jumped to give him a hug. "Dad and Mom's going to be proud of you, " Kane hugged him back.

"Yeayy ! I made it! I made it! " He yelped in excitement as he ran off towards Dave , who was excited as well. "Dave, we are in the team together!"

"Yesss! I knew it! " Dave hugged him, and congratulated him with a high five. Randy bounced around in happiness, then he rushed to Seth who was waiting outside.

"Seth, I made the team! " He cried happily , and Seth was overjoyed too. "I'm made the soccer team! " He repeated in ecstasy.

"Yippee! " Seth exclaimed. "But..What had made Mr Heyman changed his mind? " He wondered for a brief second. Knowing his eldest brother, he suspected something, but could not figure it out.

"I don't know what Kane said to him, " Randy paused to catch his breath, " But I can't wait to tell dad and Mom! "

'Kane, what did you say to him? " Seth asked once Kane went back to them. He just laughed as he picked Seth's school bag and walked out of the field area to head towards his car. Randy and Seth followed him, still curiously wondering what had made the coach obliged to Kane.

"Simple. I just told him you are a talented kid and you needed to get a second chance, " Kane shrugged.

"Something was not right, " Randy mused suspiciously, "But I don't care, " He grinned. "Thanks, Kane, " He said honestly.

"Anytime buddy, " Kane grinned back.

If only they knew I blackmailed him, Kane thought secretly as they got in the car, and he turned the ignition on.

_**A/N: How actually Kane had made a deal with Mr. Heyman and blackmailed him? I know its a little bit cheesy, but I'll reveal Kane's secrets in next chapter. And oh, before I forget, I want to address my latest two guests on their reviews. To LOVER, i don't know what exactly you are trying to imply, but honestly, I don't care. You can find other tons of perfect-spelling fic and praise the good spellings, but whatever. Pretty sure you are not reading this though, since I misspell like..umm..two or three words? **_

_**To ANNE, thanks a lot for standing up for me..you made me almost want to cry.. but.. thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoy this update. I'm glad you like the story and all the characters!**_

_**Have a nice day everyone! - Author**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Bad Son

"Mommy ! Daddy! " Seth shrieked loudly when he saw Hunter and Stephanie had returned after a long day of working, running towards them in excitement.

"Hello big guy, " Hunter laughed as he opened his arms for his youngest son, pulling him into a tight embrace. "How was Daddy's hero today? "

"Come here, " Stephanie said , kissing Seth's small cheek as the child moved from Hunter to hug his mother. "Is everything alright today Sweetheart? I just heard what happened to you today, and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. We promise to make it up to you, alright?" She hugged Seth's small frame while showering his head with comforting kisses.

"It was really bad , Mommy. Dean poured a bucket of ice water on me, and it was freezing cold like snow drops." Seth whimpered.

"Oww, " Stephanie winced, " I'm sorry to hear that, honey. Look, Mommy promised, tomorrow Daddy and I will meet up with Mr. Jericho and talk about this with him. I will tell him to make Dean Ambrose stay out of your way, alright? " She assured.

"Okay, Mommy. Kane was angry with Mr. Jericho, though." Seth said, "Mr. Jericho had to call Dean's mommy to school, "

"Really? " Hunter asked, " I think we should find a way to meet her. Maybe she can teach her son a thing or two about bullying other kids, what do you think honey? " He turned to his wife, who already walked into the kitchen with Seth.

"That's a good idea, " Stephanie agreed, "Although I had forgotten how she looked like. I can't remember the last time we saw her when Dean was still hanging with Seth, "

"I don't think Dean's mommy came at all. She was a busy woman like you, " Seth said, "She always went overboard. Last time the school held a parents and teacher meeting, she did not come for Dean . She's the only parent who wasn't attending the meeting, "

"What a scumbag mother, " Stephanie scowled, " She should be spending more time with her son. If she learn to value her child a little bit, maybe Dean would not be such a jerk to Seth,"

"That's why I think we should meet her personally, " Hunter said, "Tell her to knock some sense into her son's head,"

"Right," Stephanie nodded, turning her attention towards Seth. "Have you had your dinner honey? " She asked him.

"Yeah, mommy, " Seth replied, "Mrs. Guerrero made roast chicken today. We left you and Daddy some," He opened the fridge and took out a large plate of the chicken and handed it to his mother,but Stephanie refused gently.

"Give it to Daddy, I'm not eating , " Stephanie said as she pulled out a cup of her favorite yoghurt. Seth took the plate to his father, but apparently Hunter was not interested too. He picked an apple instead.

"That's nice of you, big man, but I'm not hungry either, " He chuckled . 'Okay, " Seth nodded happily, placing the chicken back into the fridge.

"Where's Randy and Kane? " Stephanie asked, sitting beside her husband as she dug into her favorite yoghurt. Hunter cocked his eyebrows,had just realizing that the house was suspiciously quiet without high-pitched voice of Randy. "And honey, you and Randy did not go through another kitchen war today, did you?"

"No! " Seth immediately shook his head.

"Speak of the devil, " Kane suddenly appeared, followed by Randy from behind. " The champ is here! " He stated merrily, pushing Randy to his parents.

"Mom, Dad! " Randy exclaimed, "I got into soccer team today! They picked me! "

"Really? "Hunter and Stephanie was amazed. "My little boy is growing up, " Stephanie cooed, hugging Randy while Hunter clapped on Randy's back.

"I'm so proud of you, son, " He told Randy, giving him a hug as well. "Thanks, Dad, Mom, " Randy said happily, pleased to see his parents' reaction to the news.

"We should thank Kane, " Seth chimed in, "If it wasn't for him, Randy would not be in the team, "

"How come? " Hunter and Stephanie were shocked. They exchanged glances at each other, and at once knew their eldest son had been up to something.

"Yeah Dad, Mom, " Randy confirmed, "If it wasn't for Kane, I would not get chosen. The coach changed his mind in the last minutes, " He said, looking up to Kane who had gone to the fridge, scanning for some light food. He took out a slice of pizza .

"What do you mean the coach changed his mind? " Hunter asked, getting suspicious of his eldest kid.

"Well, when we finished the tryout session, the coach did not call my name. I thought I had failed. Then Kane volunteered to speak to the coach. After that, the coach informed me I had been elected into the team, " Randy explained, still smiling.

"Kane? " Stephanie looked up to Kane, who was busy munching the pizza, "What did you tell the coach?" She asked in a stern voice.

"Nothing, " Kane replied nonchalantly, "I just said, Hey coach, that's my little bro there, can you cut him some slack? He's a talented kid, I think you should give him another shot for the team, "

"Kane, " Stephanie rolled her eyes, glaring at him sharply as a sign that she did not buying any of that.

"Seriously, Mom, " Kane tried to convince, "It was all I said to him. Honest, " He lifted his hands up, trying hard to persuade his parents.

"Seth, Randy, why don't you both go upstairs and get ready for bedtime? " Hunter asked . " Okay Dad, " Seth and Randy replied obediently. They immediately went out of the kitchen leaving Kane with their parents.

"KANE, " Stephanie repeated in a harsher voice once Seth and Randy were gone. "What, mom? Can you at least for once appreciate what I did to help Randy? I was just looking out for my little brother , " Kane groaned defensively.

"KANE! " Stephanie roared.

"Fine, " Kane grumbled in defeat. "I threatened him a little, " He confessed reluctantly.

"What? " Hunter and Stephanie almost scream in unison. "How did you.. What did you threatened him with?"

"Well.. " Kane began, " Seth told me the coach's name is Paul Heyman. And he mentioned to me that he sort of.. you know, had one of the kid's parents as his client. The Lesnar family. Apparently, he also sort of..looking out for Brock Lesnar Jr. "

"Lesnar ? " Stephanie was surprised. Brock Lesnar and his wife are among the shareholders of the Authority Corp., and she knew the couple also sent their only son- who was around Randy's age - to the Lawler &Ross school, although Randy never made friends with Brock Jr. According to Randy, Brock's giant size scared him off.

"I remember the Lesnar family, I met them previously in your office the day I dropped by for awhile, "Kane continued, " Apparently, Heyman used to work for the family and occasionally still do if he's not coaching in school. And.. I told him that the Lesnar family was having a financial problem, and you both are going to throw them out of Authority. I also told him that you both are going to make you sure you are getting fired from the school too, "

"Dear Lord, help us, " Hunter sighed as he buried his face in his palms.

"So I offered him a deal, if he help Randy into the team, I'll put some good words to my parents about it.. and his career can be saved, so are the Lesnars, " Kane admitted.

"Jesus Kane, " Stephanie sighed in exasperation, " You can't keep telling people lies and blackmailed them to get anything your way. This is not fair, son. Not fair to the coach and not fair to your brother. Not fair to the other kids. It's like cheating, you know. If the coach did not want Randy in the first place, why not just let it be ? It's not like the world will end, right? Randy will get another shot and another tons of chances in the future. What's next? You gonna make Seth's teachers passed all his grades for him? "

"Mom, " Kane protested. "I'm just-"

"Kane, why don't you for once please save us some headache," Hunter cut him off. "I don't know what to say about you anymore. I really don't know. This is.. this is low, Kane. You had been through a lot worse than this..but .. I just don't know what to say about this. " Hunter exhaled deeply.

"Fine by me, " Kane shrugged. "I had nothing to lose at all. You guys are dumping me in Washington next week ,after all. And yeah, I'M sorry for what I did. And if you wanted me to, I can go back to the coach and apologize to him and set things straight with him. I don't know if you want to trade that with Randy's happy face when he told you he made the team and you go all, "I'm so proud of you son," . Your choice Dad, Mom. You pick one and tell me if you want to let him down and take that small joy off him."

"You- " Stephanie was dumbfounded for a brief second at her son's cutting words.

"Maybe I'm bad, the baddest son you ever had, but I loved my brothers. And I love you too guys, " Kane tossed the leftover of his pizza into the trash bin and left the kitchen.

Stephanie and Hunter once again was too blown away, speechlessly staring at each other as they struggled to digest Kane's last words.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Girlfriend

Kane glanced at the clock above the wall, counting every second it ticked as the school hours were nearing to its end. His math teacher, Mr. Josh Matthews was still rumbling in front of the class while all the students all impatiently waiting for the class to end. Mark beside him chuckled quietly as he noticed Kane was slightly squirming at his desk, restlessly waiting for the bell to ring. Finally their patience was rewarded as the sound of the bell echoing in the class.

"Class, don't forget to submit your assignment by next Wednesday, " Mr. Matthews reminded the students as they hurriedly swarmed out , impatient to get back home.

"So are we holding the party at the funeral house or what? " Kane asked Mark as they gathered up their books and made their way out of the classroom.

"Nah. We might as well awaken the dead and we don't want a Jacob Goodnight 2.0 resurrected from the lab, " Mark replied as they headed to their locker in the school hall.

"Who the hell is Jacob Goodnight? " Kane was baffled.

"No one. Just a sadistic dude making his living slashing people's throats, " Mark answered casually .

"Whatever, " Kane said, thinking Mark either had been watching another horror movie or just a cheap porn he rented from DVD stores. "So where are you planning to do it? "

"Good question, " Mark grinned, " Michelle's house. Her parents are going away this weekend, so we decided it would be a perfect spot for us, " He said, referring to his current girlfriend Michelle McCool. "And Layla's gonna be there too, " He winked. Kane groaned.

"Come on man. You should a make a move on her. She likes you," Mark said, "Ask her out for movie or something, "

"I know. Its just.. I'm still trying to get over Amy, " Kane sighed, watching his ex girlfriend , Amy smooching her latest squeeze, Phil Brooks in a corner . Phil Brooks was her current flavor of the month, a weird skinny guy with lip ring and tattoo-covered skin.

"Getting over her my ass, " Mark scowled, "What did you expect from her? First it was Matt Hardy , then Adam Copeland, then you, now that freak show over there, "

"I get it ok? " Kane retorted. " I mean, I like Layla too. Sort of. But in case you've forgotten, I've been banned by the Authority and had to do babysitting shift every night. And I'm leaving for Washington next week. So there was no way I could ask her out and then make out with her, then, dumping her ass here, "

"Well, you can invite her to your house. Michelle said Layla like kids. She'll love your little bros, " Mark suggested.

"The last time I took a girl to my house, Seth and Randy drove her up to the wall. Didn't you remember, the next day she dumped me,. All because Randy accidentally threw laundry powder on her head," Kane shook his head.

"Oh yeah . Poor Trish. But seriously, Kane, you should hook up with Layla. " Mark laughed, "There they are, " He grinned to see his girlfriend and her best friend Layla walking towards them , waving at them wildly.

"Hey baby, " Mark said, pulling his girlfriend into a deep kiss while Layla blushed as she looked at Kane. She had been having crush on him ever since Kane was still together with Amy.

"Hi Kane, " Layla said shyly.

"Hey, " Kane replied, smiling a little."You look fabulous today, " He complimented ,couldn't help staring at the blue tank top and skinny jeans Layla was wearing.

"Thanks," Layla replied, blushing again."I can't wait for this weekend, " She added,twirling her hair nervously as she smiled back.

"Me too, " Kane nodded, " Of course, the party is meant for me, " Kane laughed at his own joke.

Mark let go of his girlfriend after a few seconds of locking lips. "Are you sure you can find your way there? " Michelle asked Kane. "I mean, you being grounded and had to babysit your baby brothers, "

"Baby, I told you, " Mark reprimanded his girlfriend, "Even if Kane gets locked in a padded cell he's dig his way out. We don't have to worry a thing, "

"I'm just curious, " Michelle replied, " You said about bringing his brothers along if we had to, " She leaned forward to kiss Mark again.

"Nope. No way." Kane laughed, "First they were kids and this is adult party. Secondly, even if I bring them along, the party would turn into World War 1000 between Randy Country and Republic Seth . You don't want that, Michelle, trust me, " He said.

"Oww. Sounds like bad boys, " Michelle snickered.

"He's right , baby, " Mark laughed too. "Hey, did you invite the whole class? ' He asked Michelle.

"Yeap, " Michelle nodded. "All our friends would be there. Dwayne, Kurt, the Hardy brothers, Adam, Christian, Rob, , the Dudleys, Stacy, Molly, Terri, Trish, and oh , Kane, we invited Amy and Phil too. Hope you don't mind, "She giggled. Kane shrugged.

"As long as there will be alcohol, " Kane smirked.

"Are you going to miss us when you get into the military school? " Layla asked shyly.

"Of course, baby girl, " Kane replied flirtatiously, "Especially when I'm just about to fall in love with a smoking hot babe over here, " He added, causing Layla to blush again, but Mark and Michelle burst into laughter.

"Do we sense a terrible pickup line here?" Mark teased, and Kane was about to answer him when his cellphone rang."Damn. Its the Queen of England again, " He groaned as he looked at the caller ID on the screen. It was funny because when Kane called his mother, Stephanie was bound not to reply even if Kane hit the redial button a thousand times, but when it was her calling, she would not stop ringing until Kane picked the call up.

"Yes Mrs. Authority? How can I help you? "He asked sarcastically. Michelle and Layla swapped puzzled look, but Mark, having used to such things, just shrugged.

"Kane, pick Randy and Seth from school. Your dad and I still in board meeting, " Stephanie instructed.

"Mom, you told me this morning you are picking them up , " Kane protested.

"I told you I'm still in meeting! " Stephanie's high pitched voice squeaking from the end of the line. "Pick them up and take them out for lunch. Vickie had the day off today because of migraine. Do I make myself clear? "

"Ok mom, you don't have to scream , " Kane grunted, "Can I-"

"No! " Stephanie roared. "TAKE THEM OUT FOR LUNCH AND GO STRAIGHT BACK HOME, you understand me? "

"Yes, Miss McMahon, " Kane growled, and his mother instantly hung up. "Guess I have to drive those spoiled brats again, " He sighed .

"Do you talk to your mom like that? "Michelle gasped. "She sounds really grumpy, "

"All the time, " Kane replied dryly as he shoved his phone back into his pocket. "Now if you could excuse me, I got baby duties to cover , " He slammed his locker shut and adjusted his school bag over his shoulder.

"Oh my , poor you, " Layla said sympathetically. "But you make such a good big brother, " She praised, toying with her hair as she still leering at Kane.

"Alright Daddy, " Mark teased again, " Don't forget the diapers and formula milk, "

"Fuck you Calaway, " Kane laughed, punching his friend's arm playfully.

"No thanks, I got my girl here, " Mark threw his arm around Michelle's shoulder. "Aww, " Michelle cooed, resting her head on Mark's shoulder.

"Whatever. I'll catch up with you tomorrow, " Kane said, turning to Layla. "Hey, I'll call you tonight, " He promised, winking at her.

"Alright. Say hi to Randy and Seth for me, " Layla replied with a wide grin. 'Bye Kane, " She called out before Kane left.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Chaos in the Mall

"Where's mom? " Seth whined ,glancing at Randy who was sitting beside him . After the school had finished, they had been waiting almost an hour but Mommy still did not show up. She and Daddy had dropped them in school earlier this morning and promised to pick them up but until now there was no sign of her. His stomach was starving.

"Shut up, " Randy said, "She's gonna be here in just few minutes," He tried to convince Seth.

"But look, that's Kane's car, " Seth pointed out to the grey colored Mustang pulling over in front of them. Randy looked up to see Kane sticking his head out of the car window, motioning for them to get in.

"Get in, " He called out, and Randy and Seth quickly climbed inside. "I'm taking you out for lunch , " He announced as soon as both of the boys got in the car and fastened their seat belts.

"Yeay, I'm starving! " Seth cried happily, rubbing his small belly. "I thought Mommy is picking us up? " He asked Kane.

"Mom stuck in a meeting, " Kane explained. "She asked me to buy you lunch because Mrs. Guerrero took sick leave today, " He glanced at Randy who just remained quiet.

"Can we eat at McDonalds? " Seth hoped eagerly.

"Sounds good," Kane agreed, but apparently Randy had another idea.

"I don't want McDonalds, " He objected, "Let's eat at the mall. I want to buy a new calculator, " Randy said.

"But I want cheeseburger, " Seth protested.

"They sell cheeseburger at the mall too. They are way tastier than McDonalds, " Randy argued.

"I don't care, I want McDonald! " Seth began to yell.

"Shut up! "Kane bellowed. "We'll go to the mall and buy your calculator. Then we'll drop by McDonalds after that. Satisfied? "

"Fine, " Seth replied in unhappy voice. He was starving really bad, he decided to ask Kane to buy some popcorn when they get to the shopping mall. Randy always find some way to pick a fight with him, and it was driving him nuts. Whatever Seth want, Randy would disagree. Whatever Seth gets, Randy wants too, but most of the time nothing would never be enough for both of them. Meanwhile Randy smirked in the front seat, loving the way he always manage to once again overrule his younger brother.

To be honest, he did not mind McDonalds and he did not need a calculator that bad, but he loved it when Seth would go hysterical when Randy found a way to annoy him.

When they finally arrived at the shopping mall, Kane led them to a fast food restaurant to have lunch. "Look, its just like McDonald. You can have cheeseburger and fries too, " Kane coaxed Seth, who immediately forgot about the McDonalds when he saw the menu chart on display.

"Okay, " Seth nodded , "Can I have a cheeseburger and corn dog? " He requested as they get into queue line.

"Alright, what about you Randy? " Kane turned to Randy .

"I want grilled chicken, " Randy said.

"Alright, why don't you both take a seat over there first, " Kane ordered. Both obeyed him and ran off to the nearest table where Kane could watch them properly. There were only two women in front of him, and the shop was not really crowded.

When his turn came, Kane placed his order as per the boys request and relieved to see Randy and Seth had been sitting at the table quietly, not interested into arguing again for awhile.

He brought the food to the table when Randy suddenly pointing his finger to a direction behind Kane. "Seth, look. Its Roman Reigns, " He said to Seth. Seth immediately looked to the direction Randy was indicating. There was really Roman, his former best friend with a couple of giant sized guys accompanying him. Apparently they were also going to have lunch inside the restaurant, as the two big guys scanning the menu display.

"Its Roman and his cousins, " Seth said in a nervous voice. Roman spotted him anyway, throwing him a brief look, but quickly turned back to his companions.

"What's up ? " Kane asked curiously. "You wanna go say hi to them or something? " He asked .

"No way, " Seth shook his head , grabbing his iced drink and took a sip. Kane sat beside him and began to unwrap the cheeseburger for Seth, but suddenly he spotted a young boy standing at the restaurant's entrance, obviously were staring at them. The boy's face and auburn head looked familiar to him.

"Isn't that Dean Ambrose at the entrance? " He asked Seth and Randy, who at once turning their attention to the glass door . It was really Dean Ambrose and he was dressed in casual outfit- white tshirt and jeans, still staring at them.

"What he's doing here? " Kane was puzzled because the boy obviously was by himself.

"He did not come to school today, " Seth gasped. "Maybe he was tagging along with Roman, " He assumed.

"Looks like he came alone, " Kane said when he saw Roman padded towards Dean and engage him into a short conversation. He saw Dean repeatedly shook his head, and Kane guessed Roman probably asking hm to join him for lunch.

Randy and Seth's faces grew pale as they saw Dean had left Roman and now was making his way towards their table. Kane watched him in curiosity as Dean approached them, and at closer look he noticed the boy's eyes were red and swollen, and his hair was messy as he always looked.

"Hey buddy, wanna join us for lunch? " Kane tried to ask in a nice way, because he did not really know what Dean was up to. Plus if he react in violent way, Kane was not sure of how to handle a seven year old boy in public (apart from Seth and Randy).

Dean did not answer but he kept staring at Seth in his creepy way. "What do you want, Ambrose? " Randy asked in a fierce voice.

"You, " Dean said, pointing his finger at Seth, who was cowering behind Kane. Kane was beginning to feel slightly nervous, glancing all around him. There were only a few people in the shop, and he noticed Roman and his cousins were watching them from afar. He was not afraid of the boy, but he was unsure of how to deal with this kind of situation.

"Hold on, " Kane tried to resort, "Is there anything you want to resolve with Seth? You can ask in a nice way, alright, "

"I hate you Seth! " Suddenly Dean screaming, and his voice began to attract other people's attention towards them. "Kid, please- " Kane tried to say but he was surprised by a sudden splash of iced drink on his chest. He was really shocked to see Dean had grabbed one of the cups and splashed his shirt with the drink.

He cocked his head, a sudden rage slowly burning inside him and Kane imagined if Dean was his size he would have received a free punch on his nose right now. He struggled to calm himself down, rubbing the front of his wet shirt , his jaw clenched in anger.

"Kid, " He warned calmly despite the rage flaming inside him, "I will not do this the hard way, alright, " He said, trying to reach for Dean's face but he was only met with a weak punch to his stomach. Kane was getting out of his temper even though the punch did not effect him any pain. Meanwhile Randy and Seth trembled in panic, having no idea what to do.

Dean continued his assault by picking up the chilli that came with the corn dog and leaping on Seth behind Kane. He tried to attack Seth with the chilli but Kane grabbed him instead and pushed him away. Randy took the chance to hit Dean's back, and that was when Roman and his cousins quickly rushed towards them.

"Stop hitting him! " Roman yelled at Randy. Randy sneered at him at he ran off to hide behind Kane. But Dean still had not enough, he took the cheeseburger and threw it right to Kane's face, making him smeared with stains of mayo and cheese.

"I had enough! " Kane roared as he wiped the cheese off his face and pushed Dean so hard that the boy fell to the floor. Roman was shocked and quickly went to check on his best friend. "Dean are you okay? ' He panicked when he saw Dean was lying motionless for awhile.

"What the hell man? He's just a kid, damn it! " One of the Samoans shouted at Kane. Kane snickered, slapping the guy's over sized chest.

"So what? "Kane shouted back, did not budge an inch although the Samoan guys are twice his size.

"Hey! " The Samoans began to get angry, but suddenly, Dean, who had just recovered from the previous attack, barreling his way through the adults and found his way to Seth, who was hiding behind Kane all along. He dived on Seth and start to hitting him repeatedly, only to be pulled by Randy. Dean pushed Randy off him, grabbing a bottle of mustard on the table and squirted the mustard on Randy.

"Stop ! " Roman Reigns tried to scream as he saw the situation becoming out of control. Kane had tossed the grilled chicken and beef burger to his cousins while Randy struggled to help Seth from being attacked by Dean. The Samoans went mad and assaulted Kane ,but Kane countered by picking up a chair and hurled it to them. He picked whatever what was left on the table and attacked the Samoan guys with anything he could reach for. Seth grabbed a bottle of ketchup and squeezed the contents on Dean's face.

When Roman tried to interfere, Randy poured a bottle of salt to him, but Roman managed to fight back by pushing him down, gaining extra leverage since he was almost as big as Randy's size.

The management crew and other customers screamed in panic and horrified of what had happening in their shop. Table and chair were flying around among the three adults (one teenager), accompanied by plates, cups, bottles, while the three kids were covered in sticky mess of cheese, ketchup, burger, mustard, salt and iced drinks.

It was only stopped when a group of mall security officers were called to the scene and the six of them were hauled into the kitchen for interrogation. They were required to clean themselves up in the shower in the back of the kitchen and later Kane and the Samoans were forced to pay an amount of fine for messing the place up. After paying the fine, Roman and his cousins left the mall hurriedly, leaving Kane, Seth, Randy and Dean.

Kane pleaded for the security officer not to call his parents and luckily, the officer agreed not to do so, only was given warning. "If this happen again,we will have to ban your family out of this mall, " The officer said.

"Thanks officer. I promise this will not happen again," Kane said.

"And you kiddo? What about you? Where's your parents? " The officer shifted his attention towards Dean who had been sulking quietly.

"He's a friend of my family, " Kane quickly answered, "My parents and his parents knew each other, " He lied, but Dean did not say anything.

"He came here alone,didn't he? " The officer asked again. "You had his parents number or anyone we can contact? '

"Uhuh, I had his mom's, " Kane scratched his head as he lied again, " But she was busy working, she would not take any call at this hour. Look. I'll just take him along and his mom would pick him up at my house."

"Alright," the officer nodded, "Now get your asses out of my mall and we hope you never come back again." Kane nodded, breathed in relief. Then he dragged Seth and Randy along with Dean out of the mall.

"I'll send you home, " Kane said to Dean once they reached his car in the parking lot, "But you must promise not to fight with Seth in my car, alright? "

"I don't want to go with you. " Dean refused stubbornly.

"Ok, but if I left you alone here, there will be cops coming for you and they will take you to jail. How was that? You want to get into jail and never see your mommy again?" Kane threatened, and Dean was hesitated for awhile before he finally nodded.

"And both of you, behave yourself. I mean it," Kane warned Seth and Randy sternly, and they were just nodding obediently. They climbed into the car and Kane started the engine and drove away .

"Where do you live buddy? " He asked Dean after a few moments of silence. Dean did not answer though.

"Kane, he's asleep, " Seth whispered from behind. Apparently Dean really had dozed off in the back, and Kane once again was stumped. What to do now?

"Do you know where he lived Seth? " Kane asked.

"No, " Seth shook his head. Kane frowned, trying to figure out a way to resolve the mess.

His Iphone suddenly rang. "Can you answer that for me Randy, " Kane asked. Randy picked the phone up and looked at the caller ID. "It's Uncle Shane, " He said. "Hello? "

"Tell him I'm driving, " Kane said.

"Yes Uncle Shane, it's Randy here. We are in car, Kane is driving us home. What? Alright, we'll just be there quick. Can't wait to see you. Yeah, Seth and me along , " Then Randy hung up the phone.

"Whats up? " Kane asked curiously.

"Uncle Shane at our home now. He wanted to see us. He thought we were home, " Randy answered. "What we are gonna do with Dean? " He asked.

"I'll just go home first and we will meet Uncle Shane first. Then when he wake up, I'll drive him back to his own home, " Kane decided.

_**a/n : I think you guys can guess where did I stole the scene at the mall, : )**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Uninvited Guest

Dean was still pretty much asleep when Kane arrived at their house, and he saw his Uncle Shane's car already parked in the driveway. He was lucky that it was Shane who decided to come visiting, because if was his grandfather, Kane would rather drop Randy and Seth home and then drive away to somewhere else. Much like his mom, Grandpa Vince and him could not stand each other even for few minutes. Kane could imagine his reaction if he saw his two little favorite grandsons covered in mess of food brawl earlier. Not to mention the fact that he was bringing home a strayed kid like Dean right now.

Randy and Seth hopped out of the car, momentarily forgotten about Dean who was sleeping in the back seat because they were getting excited as soon as Uncle Shane emerged from inside the house, followed by his wife Marissa.

"Uncle Shane! " Randy and Seth screamed , dashing towards their uncle to give him and his wife a hug.

"Hello there, " Shane scooped both Seth and Randy in each of his arms, " How were my favorite villains today huh? Long time did not see both of you. Ugh Seth, you are getting heavier." He teased the little Seth as he pretended to try to carry him. Seth giggled.

"Uncle Shane, I'm a big man now, " He said sheepishly, "I'm almost Randy's size and height, " The child boasted, making Shane laughed. He cast a look at Kane, his eldest nephew who had just carried Randy and Seth's schoolbags with him as he walked towards them , a huge grin on his face.

"Hey, how's it going , Uncle Shane? " Kane greeted.

"Hey Kane. We are good, thanks. Playing babysitter today huh, big man? " Shane smirked , and Kane just laughed as he hugged him. "Where's Brad? " He asked, curious why Kane was driving Seth and Randy.

"Uhuh, Mom just fired him. He had been busted by cops for DUI, " Kane explained ,turned to Aunt Marissa to kiss her on cheek.

"I knew it. I never did like Brad anyway, " Marissa said. "It was a good thing he wasn't intoxicated while he was driving my nephews, " She caresses Randy's head, who now was hugging her happily.

"Where's the baby, Aunt Marissa? Is she getting any bigger? " Randy asked, referring to his little cousin who were just born five months ago.

"She's inside, taking a nap, " Aunt Marissa said, smiling. "Yes, she's growing bigger and healthy, "

"Randy, don't you dare trying to paint her face again, " Kane warned, remembering the last time Shane brought the baby to their house. Seth and Randy had creatively leaving colorful designs on the baby's face with marker while she was sleeping. Stephanie and Hunter lost their mind after that, banning the two boys from dinner for the whole week.

"I promise I will not, " Randy sulked a little, but Kane rolled his eyes at him.

"I met your mom at her office earlier. She and your dad are quite busy, so she told us to just go here and meet you boys, " Shane said, "Why are the three of you looking like just getting out of amusement park? " He just noticed his nephews' clothes were stained with grease and dirt.

"Long story, " Kane sighed, " Another reason for the problem I'm having right now, " He turned to get to his car. Shane followed him curiously.

"What's going on? " He asked, even more shocked to see a sleeping boy lying in the backseat of Kane's car. "Who is this? "

"Well, " Kane inhaled a deep breath, "We were just going to have lunch at the mall earlier. But then, this kid came out of nowhere and tried to attack Seth. Then ,all hell broke loose and we all started fighting. And then the mall security got us, making me paying a fine for the mess and when I realized this kid had came to the mall by himself, I decided to offer him a ride home. But he fell asleep and we have to get back because you were here, "

Shane was astonished. "Wait. Why this boy attack Seth? "

"His name is Dean Ambrose. He was Seth's classmate. I don't know what Seth had done to piss him off really bad. But he had been having issues with Seth in school lately, so I think when he spotted us at the mall, it was his final straw, I guess, " Kane said.

"So you decided to take him home? " Shane began to pace back and forth, " And nobody was with him when he visited the mall? Where's his parents? Why are they letting him wandering around the street on his own? "

"We have no idea, Uncle Shane, " Seth interjected, " We don't know what he was doing there. And he did not even came to school today,"

"I want to give him a ride home. But he looked pretty tired. Plus, I did not know where he lived or how to contact his mother," Kane said.

"Tell you what, " Shane said, "Let's take him inside and let him have his rest. When he wake up later and refresh a bit, you can ask him where he live so you can take him home, "He suggested.

"Sounds good, " Kane agreed. He went inside the car to scoop the boy out and lifted him up over his shoulder. Dean did not seem to be affected, resting his head against the base of Kane's neck and he just kept sleeping soundly as if the world was dead to him.

He carried Dean into the house, followed by Randy , Seth and Shane . Then Kane placed him on the couch gently, staring at the sleeping figure for awhile. Suddenly Dean shifted a little bit and started to make a little noise, mumbling incoherent words as he tossed and turned around.

"Hey buddy, take it easy, hey, " Shane tried to comfort Dean, but Dean still just kept babbling. "He looked so pale, " He tried to touch Dean's cheek and felt his skin was sizzling on his palms. "Seemed like he's having fever."

"Oh no, " Kane was alarmed when he touched Dean's face himself. The boy was indeed having fever, his body temperature was burning. "Now what are we supposed to do? Should we take him to hospital or what? " He began to grow restless.

"I think you should call Stephanie , " Shane said. "Tell her about this kid and I think she knows how to handle this, "

"What? Are you out of my mind? Mom will kill me if she find out about this! " Kane shook his head in apprehension, " She will just find another way to blame me for all this mess. Either way it was still me who will get punished later, " He grumbled, trying to figure out a way to keep his mother out of this.

"We can ask Mom to call his mother, " Randy said, " I think Mom had her number. That way , we can call her and ask her to pick her son up, " He suggested.

"See Kane? That's a good idea, " Shane ruffled Randy's hair, " I don't think Steph will be that mad with you. You did the right thing by taking Dean here. What will happen if Dean was out in the street by himself in this condition?" He tried to persuade Kane. Kane nodded.

"I think you are right. I really should call Mom, " He admitted defeat. "If that mean she will cut my throat off later."

"Let me have a look, " Marissa chimed in as she sat on the couch and held Dean's body in her arms. "I think the fever is not really bad. He doesn't have to go to hospital, "She said, stroking Dean's messy hair gently. Dean was still babbling but in lower voice. "Do you guys keep Tylenol? '' she asked.

"Oh yeah, we did, " Kane said."Hold on, I'll take that for you, " He rushed upstairs to take the medicine. A few minutes later he returned with the bottle of Tylenol and a medicine spoon with him. "Here you are, " He handed them to Marissa.

"Thanks, " Marissa said, and started to uncap the bottle and poured a small dose on the spoon. "Shane, help Dean to sit properly, "

Shane quickly took a seat beside Dean and gently lifting Dean up while Marissa brought the medicine to Dean's lips. "Here we go, open up your mouth and have this, " She cautiously fed the liquid into Dean's mouth. For a brief second, the child looked hesitated but he swallowed the medicine anyway as he eyed Marissa with reluctance. "Good boy, " Marissa smiled as she hugged the child before Shane put him down to the couch so he was lying on his back.

"Feel better? " Shane asked but the boy did not respond. Dean just blinked his eyes and then he rolled to his side so he was facing away from all the people surrounding him on the couch. He closed his eyes again.

"He's kind of weird, " Shane commented as he got off the couch . "Let him sleep for awhile. He looked so worn out, "

"He is _weird," _Randy confirmed, " Yesterday he poured a bucket of ice water on Seth. Today he tried to attack us while we trying to have lunch, "

"Really? " Shane was flabbergasted, " Why was that, Seth? Had he always did things to you like that? " He asked Seth who had remained silent since then.

"A couple of times. I don't know why he hates me so much. We used to be best friends but now we are bitter enemies. " Seth replied blandly.

"My phone's battery is dead, " Kane said as he checked his phone to place a call to his mother. "Can I borrow yours, Uncle Shane? " He requested.

"Sure , " Shane said, grabbing his own phone but then he noticed there was a notification of a new message. "Hold on, Steph just texted me, Hey Shane, We'll be home in few minutes. Me and H just left the office. See ya there!" He read the message aloud , and Kane groaned again.

"Just wait until they get here. We'll explain everything, alright? " Shane clapped on Kane's back, trying to put his eldest nephew at ease. He knew how harsh his sister could be with Kane, they always got to each others nerves ever since Kane was a kid.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Steph will understand what Kane was doing, " Marissa said, trying to help supporting Kane. Kane just nodded and sank into the couch, trying to figure out how to clarify his mother the incident at the mall without having her screaming before he could finish his story. She will be pissed off at him for taking Dean here.

Shane took Seth upstairs for bath while Randy was playing with his little cousin with Marissa by his side. "I'm going to make some snack, " Marissa announced, " Look after Hayley for awhile, can you Randy? " She asked .

"Sure, Aunt Marissa. I will, " Randy grinned, dangling a stuffed animal in front of the baby and she made a giggling noise at the sound of the squeaking toy. Marissa smiled and made her way towards the kitchen.

Kane was about to close his eyes when he heard the doorbell rang and at the same time Randy turned to look at him , surprised as well by the sound of the bell. It wasn't their parents for sure.

"I wonder who's visiting, " Kane mumbled as he stood up and walked to the door, hoping it wasn't his grandfather. Two crazy McMahons getting here to rub it in his face would be enough to send him into the depths of hell.

He opened the door and was shocked to find out who were the visitors. A small boy standing in the doorway accompanied by his two cousins that Kane recognized too well. Roman Reigns was staring at him with angry look.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Confrontation

"What the hell are you doing here?! " Kane yelled but Roman just charging his way inside. "Where's Dean? " The Samoan kid asked roughly.

"Whoa ,whoa , hold on for a second, " Kane rushed towards Roman who already reaching the couch where Dean was lying in. Roman's two cousins hurriedly followed him. "You can't just come barging into people's house like that, " He rebuked, but Roman ignored him. He stared at Dean who was still sleeping, apparently oblivious to the noise surrounding him.

"What did you do to him? " Roman demanded, turning to Randy who now was standing up to face him.

"He's sick, idiot, " Randy answered, "Can't you see he was trying to sleep? "

"We did not do anything. He had a fever, we are taking care of him, " Kane said angrily. He turned to look at both of Roman's cousins who were a couple of inches taller than him.

"We told you buddy. Dean's gonna be alright, " One of the bigger Samoan said to Roman, " I told you The Authority boys would not make Dean their dinner and eat him raw, " He shook his hand, placing a hand on Roman's shoulder. Kane's eyes widened.

"Did he really think that? " He glared at Roman who did not seem to look afraid at all. "And how the hell you people know Dean was here? "

"Well, " One of the Samoans answered, "Our little cousin made us return to the mall after we left. He wanted to find Dean, since his friend was out there on his own. He was worried about him. So we asked the mall security where Dean was, and he told us you gave him a ride back home. We figured out you boys , uh, no offense, trying to kidnap him or something. So here we are, " He shrugged.

"Really? Really? Kidnapping a boy ? Why do you think we are kidnapping him? To demand a ransom from his parents? Do we look like we are living in criminals neighborhood? " Kane was fuming with anger.

"Hey, take it easy man. We are sorry alright? Kid's just looking out for his chum, no need to get angry, " One of the Samoans held up their hand, "I'm Eddie and this is my cousin Matt. Roman's our family." He introduced themselves.

"Kane. And that's Randy, " Kane replied despite still fuming, but his rage slowly dissipating when he saw Eddie and Matt's sincere attempt to be friendly. Anyway Randy had gotten bored with the Dean stuff, so he ignored them and ran off upstairs to his bedroom.

"And we are sorry for that earlier incident, " Matt added, embarrassed . "I mean, we are a couple of grown ups should have try to resolve the matter in much adult like, but we kinda lost. We apologized, " He flustered.

"Hey, don't sweat it. I think I was supposed to get the blame too, " Kane cracked up a smile, feeling completely cooled off from his rage just now.

"Eddie, please take Dean home with us, " Roman interrupted, tugging at Eddie's pants. "I can't leave him here. Seth and his brothers are going to hurt him, " He begged.

"Roman , buddy, ' Matt said exasperatedly, " Kane seemed like a nice person, he would not allow his brothers to hurt Dean. Besides, you know that we can't take Dean with us. Remember the last time Dean had a sleepover at your house? You don't want history repeated itself , do you?" He cupped his little cousin's face to soothe him. Roman shook his head, but he was looking really disappointed.

"Hold on. What happened the last time Dean slept at your house? " Kane interjected. Matt sighed as he swapped glances with his cousin.

"There was this time, "Eddie began, " Dean's mother had forgot to pick him up from school. Roman asked us if we could take Dean home along. We had no idea how to contact his mom so we told the school principle to leave his mother a message that her son is with us. We took him home with Roman, and he slept there overnight. The next morning we had cops visiting us, accusing us of child kidnapping. Turns out Dean's mother lodged a police report saying we are kidnapping her son. She even threatened to sue the school for letting us taking Dean when all we tried to do is just looking out for him. "

"She is some kind of racist bitch with a cold heart. She did not like us Samoan people, she said we are just like Mexican immigrants latching to rich people like her son for our own benefit. Since that, Roman's dad never let Dean into our house. I mean, we never stop Roman from being friends with Dean, but that was the limit. We don't want that bitch to call the cops to our house again accusing us of abducting her child just because our skin color is darker."

Kane's mouth gaped open in disbelief. " Did she just do that? Instead of thanking you for what you did, she screwed your family? That was a royal bitch man. If she even try to do that to our family, she was going to regret it."

"Believe it or not, that's what happened. That's why we don't want to get involved in this Dean's matter. It's just.. we are feeling sorry for our little buddy here. He was too concerned about Dean, but I don't think we can do much. I think it's better to leave him to your family, you guys will know how to handle it, I think," Matt said.

"So what are you going to do with him? You said he was sick, " Roman asked.

"Here's the thing ,kid. Right now Dean is sick and he's not going anywhere. Look, my parents will be back soon and we are dealing with this. Okay? We'll try to call his mom and get her to pick her son up. " Kane assured, " Until then, I promise not to let Seth or Randy touch him, " He held up both of his hand as a gesture of promise.

"See Roman? Kane promised not to hurt Dean. He was going to be fine." Eddie added. "I believed his parents will take good care of him."

"Fine, "Roman said unhappily. "I'm just worried about Dean. He looked ill and I could not do anything to help him." He added in a sad voice.

'No, you done enough to help him. You came back to the mall, searching for him and barging into my house because you are afraid we'll eat him raw for dinner, that was more than enough, kiddo. Anyone would appreciate that kind of friend. You helped him the best that you could, no one can ask for better friend, " Kane said, touching Roman's shoulder to comfort him.

Roman nodded, but he did not say anything.

"Let's go home, shall we? ' Matt asked . "Kane, thanks for looking out for the kid. We appreciate that." He shook hands with Kane, who grinned in response.

"No problem, man. Really glad to meet you guys, I hope someday we can hang out, " He said. Eddie and Matt laughed. "Sure thing, why not, " Matt agreed.

Just then Seth appeared from upstairs and were bouncing his way down happily but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Roman Reigns standing in the living room with his two cousins. He stood there frozen for awhile as Roman staring at him,then Seth dashed back upstairs as if he was terrified by the Samoan kid.

'Let's just get home before Dean wakes up, " Eddie said, sensing the uncomfortable silence hanging when Seth showed up just now.

"Wait a minute. " Kane said. "Since you are here, Roman.. I think we need to talk a little. You know, this thing between you, Dean, and my bro there..What exactly happened between you boys? I know Seth told me that he was making some new friends and Dean start to hate him, but I'm just wondering just why Dean hate him so much? What had actually happened? " He asked Roman.

"I thought Seth told you. "Roman answered calmly, "I thought you knew what he had done to us."

"What did he do? He never told me except for the part he's hanging with a couple of new friends, " Kane asked, getting more intensified.

"Why don't you just ask himself." Roman said, "I think it's better for you to know that way ," He turned to his cousins. "Can we go now? I'm a little bit tired," He pleaded. Matt and Eddie looked at Kane, but then they nodded.

'Alright, we are leaving now before the soap opera continues, " Matt joked. "See you around, Kane, "

"Right. Nice to meet you guys, " Kane smiled and watched them leaving.

A few minutes later after they were gone, he heard Hunter's car pulling over in the garage and went to open the door for them.

"Who's just leaving our house ? " Stephanie asked once she went inside. "And where are Shane and Marissa?"

"Long story Mom, Dad, " Kane answered and at the same time Shane appeared. Stephanie and Hunter beamed when they saw him and immediately rushed towards him. "Shane! " Stephanie cried in delight when she saw her brother.

"I miss you sister, " Shane smiled as he embraced his sister happily, then turned to his brother-in-law to hug him as well. "Hey, hey there Mr. Game, " He laughed as he hugged Hunter. "Hey, yourself, " Hunter laughed along.

"Oww, look at your baby.. Hayley's all growing up. Isn't she's the cutest little thing in the world, " Stephanie lifted Hayley up to carry her when she spotted Dean lying on the couch and she was stunned. "Who's that? " She was even more surprised to find it was none other than Dean Ambrose , the kid that always bullying her youngest son at school.

''Why he was here? Kane? Did he hit Seth again today?" Hunter was shocked as well. Kane sighed as he took a seat beside Dean who now was stirring in his sleep, probably disturbed by the sound of loud talking around him.

"Dad, Mom, he was sick. "Kane said, and Stephanie's raging expression began to lighten up a little bit as she realized the child was indeed looking ill. "Mom, please don't get mad at me. I took Seth and Randy for lunch at the mall as you had asked me. Turns out Dean was there too. Except he came by himself with no one accompanied him. And there was also his friend Roman Reigns there. The next thing we knew, Dean tried to launch himself on us. He attacked us by throwing food and drinks to us. They called the security to the scene and made me pay a fine for the mess. " Kane paused for awhile.

"Then we are just about to leave, and I noticed that Dean was all alone and no one was picking him up, so I offered him a ride home. Halfway through I asked him where he lived, but he fell asleep in the car. Then Shane called us, and we have to get home, so I figured out I'll just bring Dean along and afterwards drive him home. But then we realized he had gotten sick the moment we are home. I don't know what to do about him, mom. I mean. I'm just trying to help him." Kane finished.

"You mean , you boys getting involved in food fight at the mall? " Stephanie said, "And what makes you decided to offer him a ride home? Maybe his mother was there, who knows? "

"Mom, he was there by himself. Even the security said that. If his mother was there, how come she doesn't notice her son was missing and inform the mall security about it? " Kane argued.

"Steph, sweetheart, " Shane wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulder, "I really think Kane was doing the right thing. I mean , if it it was you, how'd you react if a kid around Seth's age wandering in the street alone with no one accompany him? Can you imagine if Seth was in Dean's position? You would have try to help him, right? " He spoke softly to ease his sister down.

"I think Shane's right. Our son just trying to help him. Besides, he was sick, Steph, "Hunter agreed, checking Dean's body temperature . Stephanie finally nodded.

"Ok then. Have you try giving him some Tylenol? It would help reduce the fever." Stephanie said, this time her voice was softer. She scooted closer to check on Dean and her motherly instinct immediately told her the poor boy really needed help. Kane let out a breath of relief.

"Aunt Marissa just gave him some. He slept after that," Kane told her.

"I'll tell you what. I think I still had his mother's phone number. I'll call her and let her know her son with us. She'll be worried if her son doesn't come home, " Stephanie announced.

"Ok mom. Thanks, " Kane said. He got up from the couch and decided to go upstairs to check on Seth, intending to do what Roman had told him earlier. He jogged on the stairs and went straight to his little brother's bedroom. "Seth, buddy? Can I come in? " He knocked on the door before he opened it, to find Seth was lying comfortably on the bed , reading a comic book.

"Has Roman left? " Seth asked, not turning away from his comic book. Kane sensed there was something strange about Seth, something he realized he never noticed before.

"He's gone. Mom and Dad just came home. I want to talk to you about him and Dean, " Kane said as he dipped on the bed beside Seth. Seth looked up from his book, looking a little surprised.

"What? " He asked reluctantly.

"Well, " Kane took a deep breath, " There was this thing Roman said to me before he left. I asked him why Dean hated you so much? And he said there was this thing you did to him and Dean. Something you never told us. What exactly happened? "

"There was nothing, " Seth suddenly leaping off the bed. "I did not do anything to them. Why you believed Roman more than me? " He shouted all of sudden.

"Seth. I need to know this. We cannot fix your problem with Dean until you clarify to me what exactly happened between you , " Kane insisted.

"No! " Seth screamed and ran off towards his bathroom and locked the door from inside. Kane sighed as he went up towards the bathroom and knocked on the door. Seth always did this when he was throwing tantrum or when he was upset at the whole family.

"Seth please, " Kane pleaded but only to avail. "Go away! I don't wanna talk about Dean and Roman again! " He yelled from the other side of the door.

Kane grumbled, knowing Seth would not budge from his hiding away even if he waited for him until midnight, so he retreated and went out of Seth's bedroom. He went downstairs again to see Stephanie was cradling the baby, talking to Marissa while Shane and Hunter were checking Dean who was still sleeping.

"How he's doing? ' Kane asked when he got to his father and uncle.

"I think he's doing better. His body is cooling down, " Hunter said.

"Kane, I talked to his mom, " Stephanie chimed in, " Apparently, she was still working and had no idea that her son skipped school today. She apologized for what happened,"

"So, is she going to pick her son up? " Kane asked.

"That's the problem. She was away in New York for business and she could only return tomorrow. She asked us a favor. " Stephanie said, " She asked us to help sending Dean home. There will be house servants there to take care of him."

"Why, she won't be bothered to worry or scared to learn her son was roaming the city on his own? " Kane frowned. "What kind of mother was that? Isn't she at least should be concerned her son had fever and need her ? "

"I don't know. She did not sound so worried though. She said Dean always get sudden fever like that, but usually he'd recover in a couple of days, " Stephanie said, " She text me her address so we could drop Dean there."

Just then Dean suddenly blinked awake, and tried to sit up. "I wanna go home. I want Mommy." He mumbled quietly. Stephanie and Hunter looked at him sympathetically, then throwing the child a warm hug.

"Shhh..We'll take you home, ok? You can meet your Mommy there, " Stephanie hushed, rubbing Dean's small back tenderly. She couldn't help feeling sorry for the boy, she could not make herself telling him that his mother would not be returning until tomorrow.

"Mom, give me the address. I'll drive him there." Kane offered.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Dean's House

Dean sat in the passenger seat silently, staring out of the window along the short trip back to the Ambrose residence. Sometimes Kane stole a glimpse of him while he was driving, trying to think of something to break the awkward silence in the car but then he decided not to push the kid. The poor little thing probably was missing his mother, hoping to be in her arms when he gets home later. He looked a little bit better after Stephanie gave him a new tshirt and borrowed Seth's old hoodie jacket to keep his body warm and had his auburn hair combed neatly.

The drive to where Dean lived was not quite far from the Helmsley- McMahon residence. His mother owned a private estate up in Blue Ocean Square, one of the high class and luxurious properties in Connecticut where some of Kane's parents friends lived there too. According to Hunter and Stephanie, they had only saw Mrs. Ambrose once because as the owner of a chain of hotel, she traveled frequently and most likely left her only son with her house servants when she was not around. They never saw Dean's father though since Mr and Mrs Ambrose had been divorced a long time ago. No wonder Dean was a train of wreck. He could not help wondering again what Seth had done to Dean and Roman that made them were so bitter towards him. To be honest, Kane never did remembered a time when Dean or Roman used to play together at their house because he spent most of his leisure time hanging out with Mark if his mom was not grounding him.

"Home sweet home, " Kane attempted to cheer Dean up when they finally arrived the destination. He stared at the magnificent mansion standing before him, which Kane guessed twice the size of Helmsley residence as he pulled over in front of the automatic security gate, and waited for a few seconds to get access inside. The gate was automatically swung open, allowing Kane to drive through the extravagant manor and parked his car in the driveway. He turned the engine off and peered outside, scanning for a sight of anyone, but the place was empty despite the breath taking view of the posh surroundings. The golden designed front door was closed and nobody seemed to going to open it despite the roaring sound of car engine that Kane believe anyone could have hear unless they were dead, of course.

"Here we are, " Kane said again, unbuckling his seat belt and went out of the car to get to passenger seat and opened the door for Dean, Dean hopped out of the car, still did not speak anything, but he made his way slowly towards the house. "Anyone's home? " He asked again as he followed Dean.

"Only Lilian and Eve, " Eventually the kid spoke softly, referring to his housekeepers. He stood in the doorway, so Kane pressed the doorbell twice. After a few seconds waiting, the door was opened and a blonde woman in her mid thirties wearing a maid uniform appeared before them , surprised to see her employee's son and a stranger outside, but she quickly went down on her knees to hug Dean.

"Dean! We are so happy you are safe! We were so worried about you, " She almost wanted to cry as she blew kisses on the boy's face. "You must be Mr. Helmsley's son, " She looked up to Kane with a smile.

"I'm Kane. Nice to meet you," Kane nodded. "Dean's a little bit ill, but I think he was getting better."

"I know. Mrs. Ambrose called me after she spoke to your mother. Dean refused to go to school today, so his mom just kind of letting him stay home. But we did not realize how he he'd sneaked out to go to the mall. She almost wanted to fire us when she learned Dean was at the mall and fighting with your brothers." The housekeeper said, "I'm Lilian, by the way. Thank you for taking care of him and driving him home." She almost shed a tear as she spoke.

"No problem at all Miss Lillian. I had a brother around Dean's age too, so I think it was my responsibility to look out for a child like him." Kane replied politely.

"Is Mommy coming home soon? " Dean suddenly asked in longing voice, making Kane cringe with sympathy towards the boy.

"Honey, I'm sorry. " Lilian said ruefully, "But Mommy will be back by tomorrow. She was still in New York and is not able to be here. But I will take care of you, I promise, sweetie, ' She tried to cajole but Dean suddenly stormed inside and ran off upstairs, making a crying noise.

"It always happened , " Lilian said embarrassedly, " Poor boy always throwing tantrum when his mother once again leaving him, " She flustered.

"How often his mom was home? " Kane asked, "I mean, did she ever took him to vacation or playing in the park or visiting zoo or any stuff like that? "

"Hardly. The only vacation they had when she took Dean to Europe, but she brought me and my colleague Eve along. Once we got there she resumed her business and left Dean with us. She hired a bodyguard to escort us while we took Dean sightseeing, " Lilian explained sadly.

"That sucks, " Kane shook his head. " What kind of vacation is that? "

"Nobody enjoyed the vacation though. Only Eve and I were thrilled because we never been there, but of course Dean was heartbroken again, so we kind of feeling guilty towards him. I mean, no offense, but his mother should have keep him company, not us." Lilian sighed.

"Right," Kane agreed, "Anyway, if you don't mind, can I go check on Dean for awhile? I kind of feeling pity of him, " Kane asked.

"Sure, Mr. Kane. Let me show you his bedroom. Please come in, " Lilian offered, inviting Kane in.

"Thanks," Kane said, stepping into the mansion. Lilian shut the door behind him. As she led him towards the stairs, Kane glanced all around the place , electrified by the elegance of the exquisite and classic- style designation of the house . He was used to luxurious lifestyle like this, but he had to admit even his grandfather's magnificent villa was outranked by this high class property. Only something was missing, the quietness and silence in the air making the place seemed hollow despite the lovely sight of expensive furniture and beautiful decorations glowing inside the mansion.

"This is his room, " Lilian whispered as they reached Dean's bedroom and she opened the door slowly, revealing Dean who was lying on his bed and curling around his pillow. The room was quite spacious for a small boy, even bigger than Seth's bedroom, Kane thought as he stepped inside and scanned the surroundings. " Do you need anything else ? " She asked .

"Um, nothing, thanks. I'll just talk to Dean a little bit, " Kane answered.

"Okay, Mr. Kane. I will be downstairs to do some work. Just call me if you need anything, " Lilian said gracefully.

"Thanks, Lilian, " Kane nodded, and Lilian walked out of the room, closing the door shut behind her.

As soon as she was gone, Kane looked all over the room. It was furnished with decorated wallpaper of Mickey Mouse cartoon on the walls. There were DVD player, television, Playstation set and a huge shelf of books in the room, along with a study desk completed with a small computer. There was also an IPad , and beside the book shelf there was a glass cabinet displaying a set of exclusive toys , racing cars and some action figures, probably limited edition sets. Nothing much different than Seth's bedroom. There were also several plush animal toys of teddy bears, tiger, camel, panda ,dolphin, cow, Mickey Mouse figure, Tom and Jerry, Donald Duck, Garfield and Pink Panther displayed on top of the shelf. The typical room of a wealthy kid.

"Nice room, " Kane said, staring at Dean who was still lying on the bed, finally turning at him with annoyed look.

"Why are you still here? Go away! " Dean yelled, but Kane ignored him. He walked up to the study desk and noticed something that really caught his attention. On the desk were a pile of sheets paper that appeared to be sketches of drawings. He browsed through the papers and studying them with interest. Obviously it was drawings by Dean considering the childish design and colors, but still they were quite good.

There were pictures of beach scenery where Dean drew a boy building a sand castle with his father, and another probably a picture of his family, a couple of adults holding a boy's hand in front of their house, (Kane was amazed how Dean could draw a large mansion exactly like the design of his house ), another one at his school depicting three boys, (he assumed must be Seth, Dean and Roman) running around, and few others were pictures of animals, random superheroes figure such as Batman and Justice League and racing cars.

''Did you draw all of this? " Kane asked in amazement as he brought the papers to Dean's bed, casually sitting beside him as he tossed the sketchings on the mattress. Dean was looking slightly irritated, but he did not complaint. He nodded anyway.

"Awesome! " Kane praised honestly, browsing through the sheets of paper, " This Batman is rad. " He added as he pointed his finger at the Batman picture standing on top of Gotham building.

"Can't believe you draw this, " Kane exclaimed, " I have to say this, but don't tell Seth. You can draw a Batman better than him, " He added, running his fingers on the thin paper material.

"Really? " This actually attracted Dean that he shifted to sitting position, for once looking slightly happy.

"Yes, " Kane nodded eagerly, " Your drawing looked more realistic to me. You should be a graphic artist, " He smiled.

"I want to be an artist. Drawing awesome comic like DC and Marvel, " Dean confessed sheepishly.

"That's good. I'm pretty sure you will be a famous artist when you grow up, " Kane assured, "By the way, why don't your Mommy paste this on your fridge? Or make a frame. You should be proud of your artwork, "

"Mommy never looked at them. She doesn't have time. She always busy doing her work, " Dean replied.

"Oh my. Poor you, " Kane shook his head, "Never mind, her loss. She should know she had a talented son , " He said, looking at another artwork of the the three boys in the school. "And these are you with..? "

"That's Roman. And your brother Seth. It's an old drawing, " Dean answered as he pointed at the picture of the drawing. His face looked so crestfallen.

"Well, it still as awesome as the Batman, " Kane said, comforting the boy, "How much you are selling this ? "

"Sell? "Dean was puzzled , "That is not for sale. Do you want to have it?"

"I did. I though you were selling this because it is a work of a genius, " Kane joked to cheer Dean up, and his attempt was successful. For the first time, Dean actually giggled.

"I'm not a genius! " He denied ,his cheeks were blushing. "You can have it for free, " He resorted. Kane chuckled as he clapped on Dean's shoulder.

"Yes you are, "He convinced Dean," Gee, thanks. I'm going to paste this on my room. Can I have that Batman too? " Kane picked the Batman illustration.

"Sure, " Dean nodded, his face was brightening up. "You are pasting it on your wall too?"

"Nope, "Kane shook his head, "I'm going to put it on my fridge. If my mom ask, I'd say, I got this from a renowned artist down town, " He said, causing Dean to laugh again, this time louder.

"I'm not an artist yet, " He shook his small head. Kane squeezed his nose lightly to tease him , so Dean began to giggle again.

"Not yet, but sure will be . My mom would not believe it if I tell her, it was Dean who draw this, " Kane said, " She'll say, do not lie to me Kane, this must be an artwork of a skilled artist, " He assured again, so Dean was once again laughed .

"Cool! Then you can have it, its yours. Nobody ever tell me I was a great artist, " Dean said.

"You are not great. You are awesome, " Kane commended.

"Thanks." Dean replied, looking at Kane with great admiration. It was the first time someone other than his teacher told him his artwork was amazing and he never felt so much joyful before. He secretly decided he was starting to like the guy who was the big brother of someone that used to be his playmates.

**A/N: I hope you guys like this, I will try to update as soon as I can. Thanks to all who posted the reviews, following or add this to favorites, you guys rock. Seriously. See ya!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- A New Bond

"Let's take another look, " Kane said as he picked another drawing. It was a picture of a tiger prepping on his elbow as it was seemingly were relaxing on the ground, but in front of him was a penguin sitting under a tree, which Dean colored in orange and blue . It seemed strange but at the same time Kane was quite amused at the boy's imagination. How often do you see a tiger hanging with a colored penguin?

"This is my favorite. It tells a story of a friendship between a penguin and a tiger, " Dean told him.

"Really? " Kane chuckled, " How did you get an idea like that? I mean, penguin's habitat is different than a tiger, right? " He asked keenly.

"I know penguin live in cold climate like Antartica, " Dean's admitted . " But this one is different. Daddy told me about a story of this penguin who was separated from its family and friends and getting lost. So he keep on walking alone until he reached into the deep forest where a lion tried to eat him. Until the tiger came to his rescue and fought the bad lion to death. Since that they became best friends, "

Kane almost tempted to laugh because of the complete absurdity of the story, how can a penguin survive living in a forest? But then he realized it was only a story mean to entertain children , after all it was only imagination in a child's head, so he guessed the funny story make pretty sense to a boy like Dean. Besides, it was narrated by his father, so of course Dean would take the story seriously.

"I see you were inspired by his story," Kane nodded, "I think the penguin and tiger looked so cute together." He acclaimed sincerely, loving the way Dean's little face shining with pleasure and pride as he saw Kane admiring his artwork. I bet his mother never do this to him, he thought with sympathy. But the thoughts of imagining a penguin in a forest getting chummy with the tiger was just hilarious to him, so he couldn't help laughing anyway.

"Why are you laughing? " Dean asked , puzzled.

"Nothing. It just reminded me of Winnie the Pooh, "Kane replied, "But these are cute. Seriously cute, " He prompted honestly.

"Tell you what, " Kane added after he was finished laughing, "We'll stick this to your fridge. Your Mommy will definitely love this, " He suggested. Dean nodded excitedly.

"Cool! I'll tell Mrs. Lilian to do it, " Dean grinned. Kane placed the drawing aside and they browsed through more drawings of random stuff. There were sketches of racing car, random animals, cartoon and some superhero characters, and Kane picked an illustration of a little girl with blonde ponytail, dressing in school uniform.

"Is this your girlfriend, by any chance?" He asked Dean teasingly. Dean blushed, but he snatched the paper from Kane's hand.

"Nooooo, " He denied, "That's Renee Young. She's the prettiest girl in the school." Dean admitted, embarrassed.

"Oww. The pretty girl, " Kane snickered, " She definitely look pretty to me. Is she in your class? "

"No. She's one year older than me. She's in second grade, but she's very nice to me." Dean answered sheepishly. "I mean to give this to her as a present, but I'm scared that she will not like it."

"Why not? This is the most awesome thing I ever seen in my life. Trust me, she'll love this. People will appreciate it when you think of them in special way like this, " Kane encouraged. "Tell you what, tomorrow you are taking this to school and at lunch break, go find her. Just say a simple hi and tell her you got something special for her. Now that's how you hit on ladies, got it? "

Dean was speechless for a brief second, but he looked hesitated. "I doubt I could do that. I'm scared, I guess, " He said, "Besides her classmates are going to find out and they will laugh at me, especially Dolph Ziggler and Mike Mizanin. They are your brother's best friends now, "

Kane was quite taken aback. "Wait a minute, " He contemplated. "Seth did told me that they were his friends. But I thought they were his classmates. So these two are in second grade? "

Dean was surprised as well. "Yes, " He confirmed.

"Dean, " Kane said, "Did you know your friend Roman passing by while you were in my house? He came to check on you. He was worried I will eat you raw for dinner, and I had a good talk with him, "

"Really? " Dean laughed . "I'm unaware of that. I guess the fever really knocked me out. Did you both talk about us and Seth? "

"Sort of. " Kane rubbed his chin. "Apparently, there was something Seth never told me about you three were fighting. Why all these overwhelming hate towards my brother, Dean? What exactly had took place that even Seth refused to tell me about it.?"

"I thought you knew, " Dean repeated what had Roman said before. "_ I really thought Seth told you."_

"No, I didn't. Tell me what's its all about. Seth avoided me when I asked him, and you certainly not going to do that to me, too." Kane demanded.

"Okay then. " Dean nodded. "We were best friends, the three of us . We spent so much time hanging together. Sometimes Seth invited us to your house after school to play. I still remember how jealous I was every time I saw your family, I wished I have big brothers like you and Randy , " He paused.

"You jealous of Seth? " Kane laughed, "You had no idea how painful it was to have little brothers like Randy and Seth. And I'm sorry because I never remember you or Roman coming over to play with Seth. I guess I hardly spent any time home because I never get along with my parents, especially my mom."

"Seth told me you fight with your mom and dad all the time. You always broke their rules, you never listen to anything they told you. You may not remember me, but I remember something about you." Dean said. " There was a time , your parents celebrating Randy's birthday and Seth invited me over. Randy was about to blow the candles when you appeared, looking like you are going somewhere. Your mom stopped you in the middle and forced you to stay behind to celebrate with Randy. You refused and started fighting with her. Then your dad yelling at you, and you said, "Fine. I'll party with you." Then you picked the cake up and you smashed it to Randy's face. Randy was crying and screaming and your parents were mad. But you just laughed like an evil person and then you just left."

Kane burst into laughter when Dean brought up the story about the disastrous birthday party. " It was one hell of party. But that feels damn good. It was one of the craziest thing I ever done just to piss my mom off, " He stopped laughing. "Okay, back to Seth. What happened after that? "

"Well, there was this time our teacher assigned us a school project that involving the second graders. We are given selected partners from second graders, boys and girls. Seth got Dolph and Mike. Roman got Damien Sandow and Adrian Neville. I got Renee and Kofi Kingston. It was all started from there. Seth became closer to Dolph and Mike and they still hanging together even when the project was finished. The thing is, Dolph and Mike did not like Roman and I. So, Seth began to distance himself from us and rather spending more time with them. I think Seth preferred their company because he got to hang out with the second graders and I guess it seemed much cooler to him then hanging with me and Roman. We became estranged and our friendship was falling apart little by little."

Dean paused for a few seconds.

"So it was just you and Roman left then. " Kane said.

Dean nodded before he continued. "One day, Roman and I were playing in the school backyard. Then we saw Dolph and Mike were bullying our classmate and Seth just stood there watching, so Roman went to interfere them to help the poor kid. Dolph and Mike started to beat on Roman, and I came along to help him. Dolph yelled at Seth to help him and Mike. At first I noticed Seth was hesitated and he seemed like he did not know which side he should take. Then Roman kicked Mike down, so Dolph tried to fight him, but Roman countered. That was when Seth interfered.. He hit Roman's head with his school briefcase. I was in shock, I could not say anything when he attacked Roman like that. I tried to fight him but he hit me with the briefcase too. After that , Dolph threatened me not to tell the teachers anything or they will beat me again."

"Whoa. Just...whoa. I.. I ..did not even know what to say." Kane gasped, completely bewildered by the revelation. He did not want to believe it, but the honesty in Dean's voice while he was narrating the story forced him to take the whole new angle seriously.

"Well, that was the truth. " Dean shrugged. "It's up to you if you want to believe it or not. And I'm sorry for the times I bullied Seth. I guess it was the only way I could pay him back for what he did to Roman and I." He hung his head down, as if he was guilt-stricken.

"I do believe you. " Kane convinced . "No wonder Seth never want to be honest with me and our dad. I could tell he was scared, but that does not justify his actions towards you. I guess he had a lot to explain to me when I got home later." He tapped on Dean's back a few times to put the kid at ease.

"I'm so jealous of Seth. He was lucky he had a cool big brother like you." Dean suddenly confessed.

"I'm not that cool, Dean. My parents and my grandpa hate me." Kane murmured. "But I can be your big bro too, " He offered, grinning.

"No way. We are not related, " Dean shook his head. "Besides, Seth would hate me even more."

"So what? " Kane shrugged. " It does not take a blood relation to be someone's brother. Ever heard of "brother from another mother" phrase? We could be brothers too even if we had different parents,"

"So.. I can be your brother too? "Dean asked curiously. " Like, brother from another mother? " Kane nodded.

"Exactly. My brother from another mother, " Kane repeated, patting Dean's auburn head . The kid giggled again.

"Cool! I love that! " Dean yelped excitedly. "But wait.. " His face suddenly changed. "What about Seth? We still hate each other..And Roman? "

"Leave out all the rest to me." Kane assured softly. "I will handle Seth on my own. But for now.. Bros?" He extended his hand towards Dean.

"OK. I think I loved it, " Dean retrieved Kane's palms and shook his hand . "Yippee! I had a big brother ! " He stood up, began to bounce up and down the mattress happily. He did not even realized his fever had subsided, he was feeling agitated and overjoyed. Kane watched him with a smile.

"Dean? " Kane asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Umm.. a little." Dean answered, but then he shook his head. " No, I'm starving! I want to eat, " He whined.

"Let's get those framed on your fridge and tell your maid to cook something, " Kane gathered the sketching papers that were scattering on the bed and selected a few that would be displayed on Dean's fridge . He separated aside the ones he was going to take home with him.

"Okay! " Dean jumped off his bed and ran off towards the door impatiently.

_**A/N : So that's it! Now we know why Dean and Roman hate Seth so much. He's kinda bad, right? I hope you guys like it. To all guest reviews and readers with account, I would like to once again thanking you guys for keeping up with this plain story, I appreciate all your comments. I'm glad you enjoyed the story, so yeah, thanks again! :) :)**_

_**Anyone watched Raw last night ? I'm so heartbroken now that Randy had officially a face turn, but of course, we had seen it coming. No more happy Authority family, but I'd still looking forward what is next for him after he's done doing his movie. Till then, have a nice day everyone :)**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Coming Clean

It was almost 10pm when Kane arrived home after spending the whole day evening with Dean. They had dinner together, eating macaroni cheese and afterwards watching some cartoon movie and then playing Call of Duty video games until Dean got exhausted and wanted to go to to bed. Kane tucked him in bed, reading the child the story of the tiger and penguin as per his request .

"Its my favorite story. Daddy read me the last night he was with me, " Dean told him when Kane asked him about the storybook.

"Oh yeah? Where is he now? " Kane asked curiously.

"I don't know. Mommy hate Daddy so much. I just remember police came to our house and they took Daddy away. Mommy said Daddy is a bad man. He will hurt me badly if she let him around me," Dean answered sleepily. 'I miss him so much."

Makes sense, Kane remembered the time Randy mentioned that Dean's father is a mental patient. Probably he was being sent to a rehab or mental institution.

"Do you remember how he looked like? "Kane asked. Dean nodded eagerly.

"I still remember him. People says I took after him a lot. "Dean said, " I don't have any pictures of him. Mommy burnt away all his stuff and clothes, "

That's strange, Kane thought. Was the man really a dangerous guy that his ex wife would go painstakingly to erase all the memories of him from his own son? He was getting more curious. The Ambrose family had a quite tragic affair, it seems. Dean fell asleep with his hand clutching on the book after a few while.

It was after that Kane learned from Lilian that Dean's father indeed was indeed a mental patient, but according to her, the man was a nice guy and he never abuse his son or treating him in any sort of way. He was just having a mental breakdown as a result of severe depression because of marital problems. Mr. Ambrose used to work at a hotel owned by Mrs. Ambrose when they had met and fell in love and got married after one year of relationship. Then Dean was born and when the kid was three year old, conflicts start to arise between the Ambrose couple. They were divorced after that, and Mr, Ambrose began to suffer from depression ,and at some point, Dean's mother accused him trying to hurt Dean.

Her attorney had issued restriction order from court to prevent Dean's father from seeing their son, and one day Dean's father broke the rules, invading the house in search of Dean and police were called immediately to the scene. They detained the man and since that, Lilian had never heard of Dean's father again. She guessed that Dean's father might be jailed or being sent to institution or something.

Kane thanked her and hurriedly left the house , knowing his parents would be furious again now that he was breaking the curfew. He had forgotten to bring his phone when he was going to send Dean home earlier, and that was another bonus point for his mother to be mad at him now.

He turned the car engine off, tiptoeing his way slowly into the house, hoping that his parents would not be in the living room watching tv or something. Kane breathed in relief as he notice only Randy was sitting at the table , looking to be engaged in doing his school homework. Randy lifted his head up as he saw Kane crept into the house cautiously.

"Hey Randy, " Kane greeted as he approached his younger brother. "Where are Mom and Dad? " He asked, glancing all over the room. Hunter and Stephanie were nowhere in sight.

"They were at the backyard with Uncle Shane and Aunt Marissa," Randy replied, eyeing his brother curiously. "Where had you been? Mom was angry at you. She kept fussing about you sneaking out after taking Ambrose back home,"

"Oh man," Kane sighed, "I did not go anywhere. Just hanging at Dean's house, "

Randy's eyes widened in surprise. "Why'd you do that? I thought we all hate him now? " He was getting confused. "Did you beat him or something? "

"No, " Kane denied , laughing a little. "I had a few words with him, that's all. Whatcha doing anyway? Its getting late, you should go to bed, " He asked, peering closer at Randy's school books.

"I have to finish this, " Randy yawned, " Its my History class assignment. We have to do essay about Connecticut's history background, "

"Oh yeah? Did you go through Wikipedia page? " Kane looked at the laptop screen in front of Randy. "Seems like too many stuff, " He remarked , scrolling through the internet page.

"Yep, but we are not allowed to directly copy and paste. Like, we have to write a summary of it all, " Randy explained. "That's the hardest part. I really hate writing essay, " He added.

"It's not that hard. Just make up some bull- I mean, just write down anything you ever think of, " Kane encouraged. " I'm going to check on Seth, " He said.

"He's been acting weird , " Randy said. "He was quiet at the dinner. Then he locked himself in the bedroom, he did not want to speak to anyone, "

"I'll fix that. " Kane assured and started to walk upstairs. Halfway through, he stopped and turned to Randy. "Hey Randy, " He called out.

"Yeah? ' Randy answered, but he didn't turn away from the laptop screen.

"Happy birthday, kiddo." Kane said. Randy cocked his eyebrow, remembering the party incident where Kane had gloriously smashed his face with the birthday cake. He was quite puzzled now that Kane suddenly bringing it up, but it was amusing at the same time.

"You owe me one cake! " Randy shouted back as Kane resumed his way upstairs.

When Kane reached Seth's bedroom, he gently knocked on the door but there was no answer from Seth, so he just pushed the door open. Seth was not sleeping yet, but he was lying on the bed and seemed to be staring into space. Kane walked up to his bed and dipped in beside the younger boy.

"Hey buddy. You're still awake? " Kane asked, grabbing a teddy bear behind Seth's pillow. "You okay there? " He asked concernedly.

"Did you go to Dean's place? Mom said you been driving him and you had not return for awhile," Seth asked quietly. Kane nodded.

"I did. And I spent some time with him , that's why I didn't return. I kept him company because his mommy was not able to be with him, so I tried to cheer him up a bit. " Kane confirmed. "We talked about stuff, had dinner together and played Call of Duty , "

Seth did not say anything for a few minutes, remained silent. Then he spoke again. "Did you talked about me? "

Kane had no choice but to nod again as a yes. "Oh yeah. We talked a lot about you. About Roman. And your buddies Dolph Ziggler and Mike Mizanin."

"So now you know. Everything about what I did to Dean and Roman? " Seth asked, "You must hate me right now for lying to you and Daddy." He rolled to other side so he was turning his back on Kane, but Kane pulled him back so he had to face him.

"Hey, " Kane said, pulling out the drawing sketch he took from Dean earlier from the pocket of his pants and showed it to Seth. Seth was a little surprised as he retrieved the paper and studying the material for a few seconds. "I got this from Dean. He said I can have it."

"These are us. We dressed as SWAT team for school cosplay theme. I still remember it, " Seth said, suddenly was smiling a little. "Roman and Dean were fighting to be the leader of the SWAT, and I have to play peacemaker between them so they'd stop fighting."

"Sounds cool." Kane commented. 'So what happen to the peacemaker? '

Seth remained silent again, but he just stared back at his brother, his eyes were glistening with shed of tears that Kane was beginning to feel slightly alarmed.

"Okay, if you don't feel like talking about it, we'll stop right here, alright? ' Kane said, tapping on Seth's small shoulder. 'To be honest, I think Dean is really nice kid. He apologized to me for constantly bullying you at school. Don't you think you owe him an apology too? And Roman?"

"I wanted to. But I was scared, alright?" Seth suddenly snapped. "I mean, I did not mean to hit Roman with the briefcase back then. But I wanted to prove to Dolph and Mike that I was able to beat other kids too. But I'm afraid of Roman because he was bigger than me, I know he would easily overcome me. So I just figured out I'll attack him with the briefcase. And Dean tried to interfere, so I did that to him, too."

"Why you wanted to prove it so much to them? What makes their impression on you so important? " Kane asked in dismay. "Because they are in second grades and they were much cooler than your friends? "

Seth nodded helplessly.

"It doesn't prove you anything Seth." Kane stated. "I know this just sounded so harsh , but you just prove you are a coward. You don't have to be squeaky clean like John Cena, but ,turning on your own friends and attacked them from behind doesn't make you cool or whatever you called it. But then, I can imagine your situation. I know you are probably freaking out and you were torn apart between the two sides, each are your friends nonetheless. The damage was already done and you did your best to hide it because you afraid if Dad find out, he will be angry at you, right? "

"Dolph threatened them not to tell Mr Jericho." Seth said, almost in tears. "I wanted to apologize, but I didn't know how. And I'm scared if Daddy find out about this, he and Mommy will punish me like they punish you,"

"Okay. Tell you what. Let's make a deal, " Kane offered. "Since I already knew everything, I want you to do me a favor, Seth. Tomorrow you apologize to Dean and Roman. Make peace with them and start being friends with them all over again. I'm sure that Dean and Roman will have no problem with that, they seemed like good person to me. And, in return, your secret is safe with me."

"What? " Seth blinked.

"Well..what do you think what happen if Dad and Mom know about this? That you attacked Roman and Dean with school briefcase? " Kane smirked. Seth immediately shook his head in panic.

"No! I don't want that!" Seth grew terrified.

"So..we had a deal then. Tomorrow after school I'll pick you and Randy . And I had promised Dean I will be seeing him too, so I want to see you three meet face to face and you do what you have to. Are we clear?" Kane asked.

"Okay then. But do you think Dean will forgive me? Will Roman forgive me too? "Seth looked worried.

"Hey, trust me. I don't know both of them really well. Well, not Roman. I spent some times with Dean and like I told you, he was actually a good kid. He was just lonely and miserable, and I think he'd have no problem if you apologize to him decently. As for Roman, I don't think he's the grudging type. He was a good friend to Dean. He cares a lot about other people, " Kane assured.

"Mmm..You growing closer to Dean. You guys were hanging out together all day?" Seth asked curiously. There were slight jealousy in his voice Kane suspected, but he just gave him a smile.

"Pretty much like that. " He pulled Seth's blanket up, "Now get some sleep , okay? I got stuff to answer to Mommy and Daddy, " Kane grinned as he handed the teddy bear to Seth.

"Goodnight kiddo." Kane said as Seth took the bear and hugged it to his chest. He got up from the bed and headed towards door.

"Goodnight Kane." Seth answered in a sleepy voice as he closed his eyes. Kane turned off the light switch and closed the door behind him.

As soon as he was walking towards his own bedroom, Stephanie appeared before him and looked furious. "Where'd you been? And you did not even bring your phone to let me know where the hell are you? "

"I'm sorry mom, " Kane said. "I didn't go anywhere. I swear. I just hanging around with the little boy. Just that, I swear."

Stephanie looked at him with the expression she wasn't buying the excuses, as usual. " Yeah right. What are you doing with him anyway? Don't tell me you took him to carnival or something you likely getting trouble into, "

"Mom! " Kane howled exasperatedly. "I did not go anywhere. I'm just keeping him company. We talked, have dinner, watching cartoon, that's all. Why'd you always wanted to find fault with me? Do I looked like a sort of pedophile to you or something?"

"I did not say anything about you being pedophile! " Stephanie yammered back. " We had been here like too many times, Kane. Everytime I let you out of my sight even for one second you always got us and yourself into trouble and you always-"

"Well then fine! Blame it all on me! You never, for once appreciate what I do for you , what I did for Randy, what I did for Seth, everything is always my fault! Oh wait, Stephanie McMahon is the perfect and the best mommy in the world, the daughter of almighty Vince-"

"Don't you ever dare talking back to me like that! You-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Hunter suddenly screaming out of nowhere interrupting the heated argument between his wife and his eldest son. Their loud voices brought Seth and Randy rushing along out of their room, astonished to find their brother and mother were fighting on the stairs.

"Go to sleep now, Kane. " Hunter ordered. Kane glared again at Stephanie for a few seconds before he stomped into his own room, sulking. "You both too. " Hunter told Randy and Seth softly as both of his younger sons staring at their parents and looking confused. They obeyed him, anyway , after mumbling a sleepy goodnight to both of their parents.

"Come on honey. Let's just catch a break okay? " Hunter tried to comfort his wife, who was still fuming with anger towards her son.

_Mark's house_

"Mark, its your phone ringing, " Glenn called out his brother. He was watching a movie on tv while Mark was polishing the glass surface of a cabinet. "Its your buddy Kane, " He checked the caller ID on the screen.

"Coming, " Mark said and went to take his phone from Glenn.

"What's up man? Any good news? "

_"Mark, I need you to do me a favor." _Kane said from the end of the receiver.

"What favor? " Mark asked. "You okay there? You sounded weird,"

"_Just fighting with my mom. You know, like always. Anyway __I need you to help me with something. I'm just getting sick of this ."  
><em>

**_A/N: ouch...what Kane's been up to again? Steph really getting on his nerves, isn't she? Thanks again for those who reviewed and followed this , you guys are the best!  
><em>**

**_ Story aside.. it seemed like The Authority had been getting new family members today on Raw..And they are really coming handy with their sizes! Looks like Seth is the only small one in the group. But I still missed Orton..the faction would never be the same without him.  
><em>**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- A Motherly Love

_The __ Authority Office_

Stephanie was pre-occupiedly typing an annual finance report on her laptop, when the sound of the phone ringing distracted her focus and she frowned slightly. She had reminded her secretary, Kaitlyn to block any calls today except from particular clients because she had to finish the financial summary for the following board meeting but she pressed the answer button anyway.

"Kaitlyn, I told you not to take any calls for me, "She reprimanded her secretary. "Who's on the line? "

"I'm sorry, ma'am, " Kaitlyn answered nervously, "It's Mr. Kane's school teacher, Mr. Colter. He wants to speak to you about your son. Mr. Kane wasn't attending school today."

Stephanie groaned. Kane again. Perfect time to ruin a morning of business. But then again, this is not the first time Kane had been doing his antics and certainly not the last time. She had lost count of how many times she had received phone calls regarding Kane screwing this and ruining that in the middle of her working.

"What's my husband was up to, Kaitlyn? " Stephanie asked calmly, struggling to hold back her temper.

"Uh, he was in conference room with a client. Shall I get Beth to call him, ma'am? " Kaitlyn offered.

"No,Kaitlyn, thanks." Stephanie said. " Tell Mr. Colter I'm a little busy and I will call him back ASAP. " She ordered solemnly.

"Yes, ma'am. Anything else? " Kaitlyn asked.

"Nothing for now, thank you, Kaitlyn."

She stood up from her chair and let out a deep breath , headed towards the office window and leaned against the glass surface as she threw her sights outside of the building, suddenly losing her focus on the report she was supposed to finish by today. She debated whether to call the school teacher or to call Kane himself, but eventually she decided it wouldn't make any difference.

Kane, Kane, Kane.

The child had done nothing but had been messing with his parents head ever since he had learned how to walk . Stephanie didn't know what the hell was wrong with her eldest son, who had been driving her and Hunter up to the wall since he was a toddler. When she had gave birth to him sixteen years ago, she and Hunter were not exactly prepared for parenthood, but they had been very excited and thrilled to welcome their first kid, until Kane grew up to become a real handful to handle.

All Kane's babysitters quit their job after one week taking care of him because he was not an easy child to look after and always found a way to cause a huge mess and trouble in the house. He grew up healthy and normal like the other kids , but there was something about him that strangely did not fitting in with the the family. When he was a toddler he almost gave Hunter heart attack when Kane had took a can of paint into his father's study library and spilled all the liquid all over the book shelves and the desk. On Christmas morning at his grandfather's residence, everybody freaked out to find Kane had woke up earlier only to destroy the pine tree and literally cutting all the green ornaments, littering them on the floor. He had tore up all the presents and scattered all the stuff around. It was the last time Stephanie and Hunter were allowed by her father to bring Kane into his house.

Once, Kane begged to have a dog, so Hunter figured out maybe a pet would help Kane become less troublesome, so he bought a puppy for his son. The next week he had to give the puppy away because Kane had creatively pasted colorful stickers all over the puppy's fur, and Hunter was forced to take the puppy to a vet clinic to have the stickers removed.

There were just few of stuff Kane did in his childhood and it got worse when Randy was born and Kane went to school. Luckily Randy was a good boy when he was a small child and did not cause much trouble, but still Stephanie and Hunter struggled with their business career and a toddler to look after and Kane's teacher kept calling them to inform how Kane was driving them crazy in school, bullying other kids, causing mess in classes and irritating the teachers out with his antics.

When she had Seth a few years later and Kane was thirteen, his grandfather asked Stephanie to send him to boarding school to ease the burden she was carrying, but it did not last long. After a month in the boarding school, the principle sent Kane home after he set up a prank to his dorm mates in midnight and almost cost a student's life due to asthma attack because of Kane's crazy shenanigan.

His wild behavior reduced slightly when Hunter transferred Kane to the public school, where he befriended Mark,the local undertaker's son, and Kane started to distance himself from the family, rarely spending time at home except when Stephanie grounded him, but he'd still attempted to pave his way out of the punishment by breaking his mother's rules. He'd disappear after school hours and only would return late at night, but both Hunter and Stephanie had became too tired to look into his matters anymore, since Seth and Randy required their attention too. When Kane passed his driving test and Hunter bought him his favorite car, they had stopped bugging him and decided to just overpass to whatever he was up to. Except when Kane sometimes still got himself into trouble and Hunter had to bail him, but other than that, both of them completely gave up on him since then.

Somehow Kane wasn't really all that bad either, he was actually doing just well in school and he barely passed good grades, and all the teachers informed Stephanie that Kane was really a talented student, except for the fact his attitude sometimes was really hard to handle. He had a nasty temper, which Stephanie only guess, runs in the McMahon family. Sometimes if Kane was grounded, he played with his younger brothers and helped them with school assignments, or sometimes helping their housekeeper cooking in the kitchen. That was a small part Stephanie loved about him despite his shenanigan, but other than that, she felt like wishing she had not giving birth to Kane.

Where had it all went wrong with you Kane? Didn't she try hard enough to be a good mother to him? Why among of all her sons it was only Kane who seemed to be the missing piece of the McMahon generation? Even Stephanie's father despised Kane, saying he must had been the wrong gene of the family. Randy and Seth did not turn out to be like Kane, yet, but part of Stephanie feared that it would happen someday. She dreaded the day Randy and Seth would gradually following Kane's rebellious ways, and that was why she was impatient to send Kane away to the military school. She hoped that Steve , Hunter's long time friend, would teach Kane a thing or two about discipline and respect and, plus could avoid his brothers from looking up on him as their role models. She was worried when Randy lately started to show rebelling signs, but he was still in control, as he and Seth had always been at loggerheads, but Randy always apologize to his father and listened to his advice and lecture, much to Stephanie's relief. It seemed like Randy was close to Hunter while Seth was more to Stephanie but Kane was entirely on his own.

Stephanie felt her eyes were clouded by small tears as she reminiscing the memories and how last night she and Kane were fighting again. This morning, they had not spoke to each other, and Kane informed his father that he would drive his brothers to school and pick them up later. She wondered where had Kane gone after dropping off the boys , but she decided not to call him. She was getting tired of the argument, it felt like Kane was getting further and further from her distance and she could not reach out to him anymore. If they had been husband and wife, she surely had filed for divorce, but it was her son, her own flesh and blood and the that was the saddest part about it. She was losing him, she felt he was already gone before he even go to college.

She was once again were disturbed with the sound of the door was knocked, and Stephanie hurriedly wiped her teary eyes, straightening her hair and pulled out a serious face expression in business like manner. "Come in! " She called out as she returned to her desk.

Beth, her husband's secretary popped in. "Sorry to disturb you, ma'am, but your husband wants to see you right away. He want you to meet our potential client Mr and Mrs. Carter. They are still in conference room, "She politely said.

"Thank you , Beth. I'll be right away, " Stephanie nodded and immediately made her way towards the door, decided to proceed with business as usual and made a mental note to dismiss Mr. Colter's phone call from her mind.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17- Truce

Kane parked his car in font of the school building and went out, scanning for a sight of his brothers among the students , but he only spotted Dean in the distance, who immediately came running to him hysterically. "Kane!" He screamed excitedly.

"Hey there buddy! " Kane scooped him up as soon as the boy got to him, and Dean giggled. "How's school ? " He asked , hoping for a news of Seth had apologized to Dean as he had promised last night.

" I had fun today. We are playing baseball, " Dean informed him. "Mommy says hi to you."

"Really? Does the whole class participate or what? " Kane asked with a grin, " You playing with Roman and Seth, right? " He mentally was cursing Seth right now. Damn if he was still not apologizing to both of his former friends.

"Roman, yes. But Seth, no, " Dean shook his head innocently.

"He did not speak to you at all? Or Roman? " Kane asked again.

"Nooooo, " Dean answered, " Would you like to come to my house? We can play Call of duty again, " He suddenly asked, and Kane was quite hesitated.

"Well Dean. I have this problem, See, my mom currently did not approve me of going anywhere after school, " Kane began, "But I got a better idea. How about you tell your Mommy that you are going to my house instead. We can play a whole lot game there, " He said, but Dean's face fell unhappy.

"I don't wanna go to your house." Dean shook his head in disappointment. "It's okay anyway." He said, making Kane was guilt-ridden.

"Seriously Dean. I'd really like to spend my time with you. But I'm not allowed to go anywhere or my Mom would be angry, " He tried to convince, but Dean did not reply. He turned to walk away, but Kane grabbed his hand. Then he saw Randy and Seth in distance, heading towards him, but both of them were stopped dead in their tracks as they saw Kane was holding Dean's hand.

"Randy! Seth! " Kane called out. The two boys exchanged looks at each other before they hesitantly walked back towards him, feeling a little nervous as they stared at Dean who was standing beside Kane.

"Well Seth, " Kane said to Seth who quickly went to hide behind him, " Didn't you have anything to say to Dean? Like you promised me? " He asked gently. Seth was still hesitated.

"What promise? " Randy interjected, puzzled to notice that Dean was looking friendly towards his older brother.

"Nothing! " Seth snapped and suddenly turned to walk towards his brother's car. Kane seized him by his arms and Randy was getting more confused as he noticed Dean too was starting at Kane. He had no idea what was going on.

"Seth, you promised me, " Kane insisted sternly, griping on Seth's arm as he was about to pull the passenger door open.

"I'm not going to do this. No. " Seth refused stubbornly.

"But you promised last night, Seth. You promised, okay! Look buddy, if you are going to be like this forever, we are not going anywhere okay? " Kane scolded.

"Why don't you just hang out with him, after all, you both looked cozy there, " Seth scoffed, "Obviously you don't need me anymore. I'm not going to apologize to him, " There was a hint of jealousy in his bitter voice, and Kane was losing his temper.

"Fine. " He said. "I'll drive you straight to Dad's office and how about I tell him and Mom what exactly you were, Seth. How was that? Can you imagine Mom's face when she find out? Bet you were going to be cozy with that, " Kane turned his attention to Randy. "Come on Randy!We are going to pay a visit at dad's office, and I have an interesting story to tell you,"

Pretending to roughly opening the car door, Kane smirked as he saw Seth's face grew pale and he was horrified. "No! "He hollered in alarm.

"Okay then, " Kane smiled, "So why don't you go over there and be a good boy for me by doing your little friend a favor he need? "

"Fine! " Seth was looking crestfallen. He sulked as he turned to look at Dean who was still staring at him from afar.

"Look Seth. Just please do this okay? There's nothing wrong with admitting sometimes you are wrong and need to apologize alright? " Kane threw his arm around Seth's shoulder. _Look who's talking, _Kane mentally laughed at himself.

"Just go over there and tell him you are sorry. It's not a big deal, right? You are doing everyone here a favor. Dean and Roman would stop bothering you and you would stop making Mom and dad worried everytime Mr. Jericho called them. Okay?" Kane coaxed.

"And I promised Dean he can hang around our house so I can keep him company. You don't have to sound all jealous and bitter for that, there's nothing changing between us if I adopted Dean as my brother too. I love all of you as long as you don't piss me off, got it?" He added, and Seth eventually nodded. "See, that's Roman tagging along, " Kane pointed to a direction where he saw Roman Reigns approaching Dean.

"Okay." Seth let out a breath. He mustered all his courage as he slowly made his way towards Dean and Roman, while Kane watched with Randy at his side.

"What it's all about?" Randy asked suspiciously.

"Long story, buddy, " Kane replied with a grin as he leaned against the hood of his car. He watched as Seth slowly approaching both Roman and Dean, looking quite nervous as he spoke, but Dean and Roman listened to him anyway.

"Kane! Hey Kane! You big red freak! " Suddenly someone with a loud voice calling Kane out of nowhere, and he was shocked to see his classmate, Dwayne Johnson in the distance waving at him wildly. He jogged towards him excitedly.

"Yo! What's up man? Whatcha doing here? " Kane asked in surprise, laughing as his classmate went to give him a brotherly hug. He had no idea Dwayne probably had brother or sister at Seth and Randy's school.

"You are such an asshole, you know. Where the hell you and Mark went today ,huh? " Dwayne asked, "You both gonna get in trouble for skipping school ,"

"Come on man. Chill out, " Kane shrugged, " Me and Calaway had a secret mission, it reads, None of your fucking business! " He replied jokingly."what the hell are you doing here anyway? " He asked.

"Very funny, jabroni. Very funny, " Dwayne said sarcastically ,"What, you think you are the only one with baby duty? I'm here to pick up my cousin , man. Is this Randy or Seth?" Dwayne asked as he looked at Randy, who gave him a courteous smile.

"Randy. It's Randy. Randy, say hi to Dwayne. He's my friend and also Mark's friend, " Kane introduced. Randy nodded as he shook the older man's hand politely.

"Hi there, nice to meet you, Dwayne, " Randy said gracefully.

"Nice to meet you too, buddy. Ha, you look quite big for your age, pal, " Dwayne commented, and Randy just laughed a little.

" That was Seth, " Kane pointed at his youngest brother, " So where's your cousin? You never told me you had a relative in rich school, " He teased.

"What a coincidence! " Dwayne suddenly yelled. "That was my cousin , man. The one with your kid bro,Seth. His name is Roman. Our family actually were best friends, dude! You never told me about this, jabroni! " he slapped Kane's stomach, making Kane laughing in amusement, as he saw Seth shook his hand to Roman and Dean, who accepted the apology in skepticism. But they seemed to had established the situation as Roman was saying something to Seth, and Dean nodded in agreement.

"How the fuck I was supposed to know? " Kane shot back. " I never knew they were best friends until I was forced to babysit them. By the way, how many cousins you got there? Yesterday Roman dropped by my house with his two cousins too, Eddie and Matt. Are they your brothers or something? " he asked.

"Oh, Eddie and Matt? Nope, they were my cousins too, but they were from other family, " Dwayne laughed, patting Randy's head, 'Our family tree was large, you know. Most of us lived in Florida, but Roman's dad and my dad were the only one staying in Connecticut. I rarely went to Roman's place, though. Sometimes Eddie and Matt dropped by to crash at the Reigns' household. They were in college, " He explained.

"Wow, confusing, " Kane said, and Dwayne glared at him.

"What? Your family connection were too much to process! " Kane argued, and Dwayne punched his belly again playfully. He looked again at the three boys, and he smiled as he saw Seth hugged both Roman and Dean.

The three of them who appeared to had made a truce , rushed towards them. "Kane, I made it. I apologized to them, " Seth stated. Roman and Dean beamed happily beside him. Dwayne gave his little cousin a hug.

"We are friends again! " Dean yelped in joy. He began to climb on Kane's back, so Kane helped him up so he could sit between the older boy's shoulders.

"Good. I'm so proud of you, " Kane said to Seth. "There,there, it wasn't so bad, right? You did one of the most amazing things in the world and now you three were brothers again! "

Seth hugged his older brother with content. "Yeah, thanks, " He said shyly.

"Yeah, Kane. I'm so happy we could be friends with Seth again, " Roman chimed in .

"You got it buddy, " Kane grinned, then turning his attention towards Randy who had been in silence for awhile, crossing his arms idly. "Randy, you had anything to say? ''He asked, but in a sharp tone that actually indicating more like an order that Randy instantly knew what his brother meant to say.

Reluctantly, Randy groaned as he spoke to Dean and Roman. "Hey Roman, Dean. I'm sorry for what Seth and I did, " He said politely, and Roman just nodded. He suddenly went to hug Randy, who hugged him back pleasedly.

"So, everything is cool! " Dwayne clapped his hand ," Why don't we go celebrate or something? 'He suggested, although he was really clueless of what the real deal between the four kids.

"Uhuh, sorry to break your heart, man, but I'm grounded. Anyway, can I take Roman to my house so he can play with Seth and Dean there? " Kane asked.

"No problem, " Dwayne shrugged. "I'll tell Roman's dad I drop him at your place. They knew your folks,right? " He asked, "Oww, big daddy got his ass grounded. You forget the diapers, old man?." He mocked.

"Yeah,shut the hell up, "Kane rolled his eyes at him, "Come on boys. Dean, I'll text your mom now. I hope she don't mind me kidnapping you for awhile, " Kane said, pulling out his Iphone to send Dean's mother a quick text.

"Yeay! " Dean just replied cheerfully as he climbed into the car while Roman went with Dwyane to his own car.

"Kane, hurry up, that's Mr. Jericho, " Randy suddenly warned , and Kane grumbled as he saw Mr. Jericho was making his way towards them, dressed as usual in his glittering jacket. He was wearing a Ray Ban sunglasses, and had a cocky smile on his face.

"Good lord, " Kane said as he pushed Seth and Randy into the car, "Hurry everyone! Let's go before he gets here! "


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Pulling over his car in the garage, Hunter glanced at his wife who quickly went out of the car once he turned the engine off. She had remained silent since they had left their office . Stephanie had not saying a word after they finished their last work for the day, although she carried business as professional as she could , but still Hunter knew something was bothering his wife.

He had asked her secretary what had gone wrong, and she was surprised Stephanie did not inform him that Kane had been skipping school and his teacher had been calling the office, but apparently Steph just chose to dismiss it without telling him. Hunter decided not to push his wife. He knew Stephanie was struggling not to blow herself out because of Kane's shenanigan, and he himself, suddenly felt too tired to care about his eldest son anymore. After all, Kane was going to military school next week, so there was nothing to lose anymore.

He picked up Steph's office bag and his own briefcase when suddenly he heard Steph shouting at him. "Honey, come here! "

"What?" Hunter shouted back, wondering if Seth and Randy had attempted to crucify each other again, and walked into the house . He was taken aback at the sight before him, his youngest son Seth was playing combat toys with his school rivals Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. He let out a laughter of surprise, as well as Stephanie.

"So you three are best friends again?" Hunter asked as he picked Seth up to hug him, blowing a kiss on the boy's head. "Since when? Why anyone hadn't told me? " He pretended to scold to amuse the kids. Seth giggled.

"Hi Mr. Helmsley, hi Mrs. Helmsly, " Roman , the Samoan kid greeted sheepishly, " Seth apologized to us after school today. We forgave him and had amended our friendship. I'm so happy we can be brothers again, "

"That was good! " Stephanie smiled, "I can't tell you guys how happy I am right now, " She cooed. Dean stood up and went to her, and surprised her slightly as Dean hugged Stephanie, but she hugged him back.

"Oh Dean, "Steph said , "How are your fever today? You got better? " She asked Dean concernedly.

"Thank you Mrs. Helmsley, I'm fine now, " Dean answered.

"How's your mom? Did she know you were here? " Hunter asked .

"Yeah, Kane texted her before, " Dean replied innocently, " She had to fly to Las Vegas today, she told me send her regards to your family."

Stephanie and Hunter swapped glances, then Hunter shook his head with sympathy. The woman deserved an award for bitch of the year, he thought. Can't she just take a break for her own son? He placed Seth down and went to hug Dean instead.

"Come here, big man, " He said, " It's a good thing you and my son are friends again. You know you are welcome here anytime you want, okay? "

"I know, Mr. Helmsley, "Dean smiled, " Kane said the same thing. He adopted me , so he's going to look out for me like Seth,"

Stephanie was a little surprised to hear it, but she still felt happy to see the three kids had became friends again, and for a temporary moment all the things burdening her mind were lightening down as she watched Dean and Roman were all over her husband, laughing at each other. Until she saw Randy and Kane emerged from upstairs, walking towards them.

"Hi dad, Mom, 'Randy said cheerfully. " I had something to tell you both, " He said, briefly looking at Kane who stood beside him. Hunter stared at them suspiciously.

"What is it? "Stephanie asked.

"Well, I had soccer game tomorrow. " Randy began, "Will you guys come to watch it?"

"Oh really? You guys just starting the season and already had a match? " Hunter asked , impressed. "Are you kidding me? Of course we are coming! I'm not gonna miss my son's first soccer game!"

"Thanks Dad. " Randy laughed, "It's just a friendly match. It's between my team and team Cena. Mr. Heyman made me the team captain," He added proudly.

Stephanie and Hunter burst into laughter. "Oohh..its Team Authority against team Cena, " She joked ,kissing Randy on the cheek.

"Now that sound awesome, 'Hunter said, "I'm so proud of you son. Tell you what, since tomorrow is Saturday, we are going to watch your game together. All of us, Seth , Kane, we'll be cheering for you, "

"Can we take this little puppy along, Dad?" Kane suddenly interjected as he pulled Dean towards him. The boy giggled coyly.

"Well, sure thing, Kane, " Hunter approved, "We'll let your mom know first if she can allow us to take you Dean, "

"Yay! Don't worry about her, she would only be busy working, " Dean said, " It's not like she cares about me, after all."

"Now Dean, just cut her some slack. Maybe she's really snowed under, " Kane said turning to Roman beside him." What about you Roman? Your family had any plans tomorrow?" He asked.

"Uh, ' Roman said shyly, "Usually on Saturday my dad took our family to movie theater, so I guess I can't be joining you guys. But I wish Randy's team all luck," He assured, giving Randy a high five.

"That's cool, " Hunter said, " Maybe some other time we can do family gathering, " He suggested.

"That's right, "Stephanie grinned, "So you guys had dinner and all? "

"Yup, " Seth answered, "Can we stay up a little late, Mom? You know, since tomorrow is Saturday, no school?"

"Okay, honey, but not too late, alright." Stephanie nodded in consent. "Your parents know you both are sleeping over here tonight, right? ' She asked Dean and Roman, who nodded quickly.

"I texted Dean's mom and Roman's dad. They 're cool, " Kane said, staring at his mother. Stephanie did not say anything, though.

His Iphone suddenly rang, and Kane looked at the caller ID on the screen. "Excuse me for a moment, " He said and hurriedly went into the kitchen to talk in private.

"So you made up your mind? " He asked the caller once he was alone in the kitchen.

"_Yes. I've been thinking about our conversation this morning, and I decided to take up your offer. Where can we begin?"_

"Well, you know Lawler and Ross private school right?" Kane asked, "How about we meet there tomorrow."

_"Are you kidding me? Of course I do. But tomorrow is Saturday,"_

"I know, dummy. My brother Randy had a soccer game tomorrow, so our whole family would be there. My parents, Seth and Dean. You might wanna see us there at eleven o'clock. Don't screw this up, alright?"

_"Alright. I'll text you when I get there."_

"Cool. Thank you,"

_"No, Kane. Thank you. For doing this to me. It means a lot to me,"_

"You're welcome, my friend. Anytime." Kane said, and quickly hung up as soon as he saw Dean was strolling into the kitchen.

"Who are you talking to? "Dean asked, tugging at Kane's shirt.

"No one buddy. Just an old friend, " Kane smiled as he lifted Dean up and sat him on the counter. "Why are you not sleeping yet? " He asked.

"I'm not sleepy, " Dean replied, "Seth and Roman wanted to watch a movie. But I don't like the movie. It's boring, " He said, and Kane laughed.

"How come ? What movie you watching? Frozen?" Kane pinched Dean's small nose.

"Noooooo, "Dean shook his head , "Frozen is for girls . They are watching Despicable Me. I have watched that movie three times, "

"The movie's not bad. I think Seth had watched it before, "Kane pondered, "Oh yeah. He never finish it because halfway through the movie Randy spilled popcorn and Coke on him. They both could never settle anything down longer than half an hour, " He chuckled.

"At least they were having fun, right? " Dean said. "I always watch movie alone . Mommy never spare her time to sit with me . She said animated movies are boring. But then, I think all movie types are boring to her, "

"Oh." It was all Kane could say. He didn't know why, but he suddeny felt so awkward that he went to the fridge to pretend to look for something. He took a can of soda anyway , trying to think of something else to say.

"Kane? "The child called.

"Yeah, buddy? " Kane replied nonchalantly, as he struggled to cork the soda open.

"Seth said you are leaving for military school next week." Dean said calmly. "Are you really going there? "

"Yeah, Dean. I don't want to, but , my it was my mom and dad's decision, " Kane nodded, " I have done something bad that they had to send me there."

"That means you are going to leave me. " Dean said. "And Seth, Randy."

"Yeah, but doesn't mean that I will not remember you. I'd still be back once in awhile, you know. And if I have free time, I'd definitely pay you a visit and we can play video games together. I promise you." Kane tried to assure, but Dean wasn't buying it. "And you know you have Seth and Roman to keep you company. "

"But it would not be the same if you are not around, "Dean said unhappily, "Can't you tell your mom not to send you there? "

"Trust me Dean, my mom's decision is final. " Kane shook his head, "I am the last thing she ever want to listen in this world, " He added sadly.

"Then I'll ask her myself please don't send you to military school. Would you like that?" Dean offered, making Kane tempted to laugh , but at the same time he was touched by the way Dean was concerned about him.

"Oh, buddy. I'd sure like to, " Kane smiled, kissing the top of Dean's auburn head. At the same time, Stephanie walked in, and both Dean and Kane fell silent as they watched her going to the fridge.

"Hi guys, " Stephanie tried to sound casual. "Dean, you are not watching the movie with Seth and Roman? " She asked, taking the bottle of milk from the fridge and reaching for a glass.

Kane watched his mother poured the milk into the glass. "Dean had already watched it three times, " he blurted out.

"Yeah, Mrs. Helmsley. I'm bored of it, " Dean confirmed, and Stephanie cracked a smile in amusement.

"Why don't you pick something else then? "Stephanie asked.

"I think I just want to go to bed, " Dean yawned. "Kane please tuck me in, " He pleaded to Kane with puppy eyes.

"Alright, why don't you go brush you teeth, " Kane smiled, "Say good night to my mom, Dean, " He asked.

"Good night, Mrs. Helmsley," Dean said, "Before I go to bed, can I ask you something? "

"Sure, Dean. Go ahead, " Stephanie said as she took a sip of her milk , glancing at Kane who pretended to fidget with his can of soda.

"Can you not make Kane go to the military school? I wish he could stay behind so I won't have to miss him so much, " Dean asked innocently.

Stephanie was astonished and almost choked on the milk she was drinking, too flabbergasted to say anything, and she looked at Kane, pleading silently for him to help. She had not expected the newly formed bond between Dean and Kane was that strong that Dean actually was so concerned that Kane was leaving him, and even Seth and Randy never asked her such thing.

"You'll consider it, right Mom?' Kane quickly interjected, winking at Stephanie to send a signal for her to just confirm what he said. We'll talk about this later, he conveyed the message to his mother .

"Yeah, Dean, 'Stephanie nodded eagerly, " I think Seth and Randy did not want this either. I might discuss it with my husband first. After all, we still can't find a new babysitter for them, " She smiled as she gave a kiss on Dean's cheek.

"Thanks, Mom. I really love that, "Kane pretended to smile. "Now let's go to bed , Dean. I want to check if there's any monster under your bed, " He joked.

Dean laughed in amusement. "Seth told me there are monsters in Randy's room, "

"Really? Let's be quick, I will dispose them in case they are coming for you next, " Kane scooped Dean up on to his shoulders and brought him out of the kitchen.

Stephanie stood alone in the kitchen, watching her son gone as she felt another shed of tear began to form in her eyes. She didn't know which was more heartbreaking to her, losing Kane in few days or planted a false hope in a child's innocent dreams.

**a/n: I am really sorry for the late update because I have to be away to attend to something else and had to go without internet connection for several days, and could not not access to anything, let alone uploading a new chapter. I'm still juggling with stuff and I tried to steal a few hours for this, so I'm sorry if this chapter is quite lame. I promise I will update some more as soon as possible as my schedule is so limited right now, but I will be back. Thanks for reading! I love you guys.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- Reunion

"Go Randy! " Hunter cheered loudly from his bench seat at the sight of his son running towards the goal post with the ball at his feet and attempted a score from a short distance but failed.

"Ooohhhh, " The audience grimaced when the ball was kicked out of the field line by the goalkeeper and Randy hovered around, looking frustrated. It was now the second half of the game and his team only managed one goal while Cena's team already scored 2. There was only fifteen minutes left of the game and Randy was desperate for another score to overcome Cena's team.

Stephanie who was sitting beside her husband, glanced towards Kane who was busy typing something on his phone, and she had noticed Kane had lost interest in keeping up with the game. He had been busy texting someone although occasionally he still shouting for Randy along with Hunter. She wondered who was her son texting, and couldn't help thinking if he was plotting something to avoid himself from getting into the military school. The teenager had been quiet since the morning, only spoke to Dean once in awhile, but other than that, it was obvious he was into something that Stephanie could not figure out.

She was a little shocked that the final whistle was blown and the soccer game was over with results in Team Randy lost to Team Cena with only 2-1 score. As soon as the players dissolved from the field, Hunter rushed towards Randy who was looking quite disheartened over the loss, pulling the little boy into an embrace.

"Hey son, I'm so proud of you, " Hunter said, "That was the best game I ever seen. You're doing so good, Randy, " He consoled his son.

"But dad, I lost. I should have at least make it draw, " Randy moaned.

"Who says you lost? You won the game, hey, everybody won the game. You are playing machine out there and you lose clean, so that makes you are the winner, alright? " Hunter smiled as he pressed his forehead against Randy with a smile. "I don't care about Cena or anyone else. You are the man of the game, that's why I'm so proud of you. " He added sincerely.

Randy cracked up a smile. "Thanks dad, for supporting me, " He said.

"We all support you honey. Doesn't matter you lose or win, we are all so proud to have you there, " Stephanie chimed in, squeezing Randy's hands. "Right guys? " She asked Kane and Seth, who immediately nodded.

"Yeah, soccer boy, " Kane teased , tapping on Randy's back . "You are the god of the field today, " He added, and Seth beside him giggled.

"Is there a field god? ''Dean asked, confused.

"You are looking at him, Dean, " Kane joked, pointing at Randy who just grinned in amusement.

"Let's go celebrate the winner, shall we? " Hunter suggested, and they all agreed.

The happy family began to make their way out of the school field and headed towards the parking lot, where Kane suddenly stopped when they was about to get into the car.

"Guys, " He suddenly spoke.

"What, Kane? " Hunter asked as he was loading Randy's sports bag into the car trunk. "You need anything? "

"There's someone I want you guys to meet, " Kane said hesitantly, "Well, somebody I want Dean to meet, particularly, " He added, looking down at Dean who was standing beside him, looking surprised. Everyone else was astonished as well.

"Dean? " Stephanie asked, bedazzled.

"Me? 'Dean was confused too.

"Hold on, " Kane said, and turned his sight into a direction. A strange man that nobody else recognize, appeared to be in his mid thirties , was making his way towards the family. He was a plain- looking guy with dark brown hair and average height, but a little skinny and he was dressed in casual tshirt and worn out jeans, and his face was looking nervous as the whole family was staring at him.

Dean, on the other hand was looking extra bewildered and shocked as well, as he turned to look at Kane who was squatting beside him.

"Did you know him Dean? I think you recognize him, don't you? " Kane asked the child gently, motioning at the guy who was slowly approaching them. His gaze was entirely fixed at Dean,and he was obviously nervous and uptight.

Dean nodded hesitatedly. Hunter, Stephanie, Seth and Randy were all perplexed and confused to what was happening. "What the hell? "Hunter murmured.

"Da..Daddy? " Dean choked out a word, trembling as he spoke. Kane smiled, nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, Dean. That's your Daddy. You wanted to see him again, right? That's him.. He had returned for you. Go to him , " Kane urged as he looked up to the guy who was now standing in front of him and Dean.

"Dean, son? " The stranger finally spoke, extending his hands towards Dean.

Dean was slightly scared and seemed to be hesitated as he looked upon the man, but eventually he ran into his father's arms, who picked him up into a tight embrace. "Daddy, " He suddenly cried out.

"Son, " The man was now literally burst into tears as he held Dean with joy. "I miss you Dean. Oh my God, I miss you so much. I'm sorry Dean, I'm so sorry. I freaking miss you, my son."

"Daddy, I miss you too, " Dean answered, "Why hadn't you come back for me? Where had you been? " He asked between the sobs. His father showered his face with kisses before he replied.

"I'm sorry for leaving you. I promise I would not do that again to you. I'm so sorry. " He apologized. "I love you, son."

"Kane? " Hunter asked. "What...how..why , why, ..umm..what's going on ? " He stuttered, losing words to speak as he was staring at the poignant moments of the son and father. Stephanie already cried in his shoulders because she could not hold back her tears as she saw Dean's father was crying, although she did not understand how Dean's long lost father showed up out of nowhere and Kane was apart of the reunion. Seth and Randy were too mystified to say anything as they watched Dean buried in his father's embrace.

"Well, that was Jon, Dean's father. "Kane began , " I...umm..I sort of arranging him to reunite with his son because Dean clearly need him."

"But..how? How do you find him and do all of this? Did you already knew him? " Randy interrupted.

"No. I did research on internet about the Ambrose family. I learned that Jon was arrested by cops after violating a restrain order against Dean and his mom. Jon was admitted into an institution because of depression, but he was released after three weeks. I found his address on the site and .. Dad, I'm sorry. Yesterday I skipped school and drove to New Haven with Mark to meet him. I told him about Dean and asked him to see his son because I felt sorry for Dean. He was lonely , his mother did not give a damn about him and he obviously need his father so, that's why I went to talk to Jon. I skipped school because that was the only way to get to him since I was grounded." Kane explained.

"Oh .." Hunter was speechless. He was still in shock after he listened to his son. He could not believe Kane had gone that far , just to help a miserable boy he barely had knew.

"But..Why? Why doing all of this? Why you took the risk just to.." Stephanie asked,her words went off in the middle and she could not finish the sentence anymore.

"Mom, I was leaving next week, remember? I hope if Dean was with his father, then he won't be so sad when I'm gone. At least he had someone to look after him. You know we can't count on his mother." Kane replied quietly.

Stephanie broke into tears again that her husband had to hug her to comfort her.

Jon who still had Dean in his embrace, turned to Hunter. "You must be Kane's father. I'm Jon, Dean's father, " He introduced himself, "I could only thank Kane for what he had done for me. Yesterday morning he and his friend showed up at my apartment, wanting to talk about Dean. If it wasn't for him, I would not even think to meet Dean again. You and your wife should be proud to have him as your son. He was a keeper." He spoke, wiping the tears off his eyes.

"We..umm..thanks. But.." Hunter answered awkwardly, "Do you mind..if I ask you..Why on earth all this time you never see your son? What was really the story? " He asked.

"Well." Jon smiled a little as Dean adjusted himself on his shoulder, " Our family had a complicated history. I wouldn't say I was a good man, but I love my son. And I would never trade him for anything. After I got divorced from Catherine, I suffered from breakdown because she would never let me see Dean. She accused me of trying to beat Dean and then issued a restrain order against me . I was not allowed to see my son anymore, and one day I got so desperate. I trespassed her mansion one night to see Dean, and she had called cops to the scene. I was taken to the jail and she pressed charges on me. The judge ruled that I need medical attention and I was admitted into a mental institution afterwards. I got released after three weeks after the doctors diagnosed my condition and confirmed I was progressing well and did not have any sign of mental illness." He paused for a brief second.

"After I got out, Catherine went to see me and warned me not to come into Dean's life anymore. She threatened me that if I ever dare to see Dean again, she would make my life a living hell. She had power, money and influence above me and if she wanted to, she can make me living on the street without job and begging people for food. And she said Dean hates me so much, but I did not believe her. I had to comply with her, after all I don't have a degree and I could not provide Dean with wealth and happiness. I was so scared back then, so I decided Dean's better off with her. I moved to New Haven to start a new life, and I got a job as bartender at the local bar."

"So after you and Kane talked..you decided to see Dean ? " Stephanie asked.

"I was afraid of Dean's mom. Catherine was one of the powerful businesswoman in Connecticut. When Kane told me how miserable and lonely my son was, and the way Dean was so scared and upset that Kane was going to leave him, I could not take it anymore. I missed my son so much, and I could not let him down once again. That's why I decided to come today, I will fight the b- Catherine for the sake of Dean. I know there will be consequences for me if she knows I had returned but I figured out at least it was worth it. At least Dean knew I still existed and I love him more than anything in the world." Jon replied, rubbing his kid's hair tenderly.

"Mom, Dad. Jon was a good guy. He doesn't have crime records. The only record he had was trespassing a private property to see his own son." Kane chimed in.

"We are happy for you and your son." Seth , who had not say anything, suddenly spoke. "Dean was a good friend of mine, " He added, and Jon smiled at him.

"I know buddy. Your brother spoke about you a lot, " Jon replied. Dean still had his face buried on his neck, refusing to let go of his father even for one second.

"Dad, have you found a replacement for Brad? You know, the driver post, " Kane asked suddenly. "How about we offer Jon to work for us? I mean, I got tired of driving Randy to his swimming class, " Kane suddenly asked, and Randy glared at him, but he just shrugged.

"Of course! "Stephanie suddenly blurted out. "Yes, we haven't found a candidate yet..Jon, I'll set you up for interview, "

"No! "Hunter objected. "No need for interview. You know what, Jon, you're hired and you will be starting tomorrow," He did not know why he was getting excited.

"Cool! That way Dean can come to our house more often! " Seth yelped.

"Oh my god. I can't believe this, "Jon cried, "Thank you, Mr. Helmsley . Thank you Kane. I owe you and your family a lot. I promise I won't let you guys down. Thank you so much." He almost shed a tear again.

"You are welcome, Jon. I did this for Dean. Go and take your kid somewhere, to the zoo or Disneyland, or whatever. Make him happy, alright? " Kane chuckled. "Trust me, he did not need expensive toys or gifts. He just needed you."

"Yes, Jon, you are welcome. "Hunter said warmly. Jon nodded, as he embarrassedly wiping his tear stricken face again with the back of his hand.

Just then, they were surprised by a limousine suddenly pulled over near them , and even more shocked to see an elegant looking woman stepped out of the car, looking furious.

"Dean, honey! " She exclaimed as she took off her sunglasses, obviously shocked to see Dean was in the arms of her ex husband.

It was Dean's mom, Catherine.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- Fight

"Uhuh, the plot thickens, " Hunter commented as Catherine Ambrose took a step forward, eyeing her ex husband Jon up and down with a look of disgust and scorn at him.

"I thought you were dead, "Catherine mocked, "What the hell are you doing here? Lay off my son right now, " She demanded in a bossy-type voice .

"Well, nice to see you too, Cath. I thought you were dead too, " Jon replied sarcastically, refused to back down. He had came this far for his only son, there was no way he would stop. "In case you are forgotten, he was my son too. And your court restriction order had expired two years ago, I think, " He added.

"Daddy, please don't go. I don't want to lose you again, 'Dean suddenly said, clinging to his dad even tighter.

"No, I would not go this time. I won't leave you again, I promise."Jon answered firmly. I would fight for you this time, son. He added mentally although he had to admit he had no idea how to do so, but he would.

"I said, get off your filthy hands off him, " Catherine raised her voice, stepping forward to seize Dean, but a firm hand out of nowhere caught her wrist, stopping her from touching Jon and Dean.

"Don't you dare to touch them even an inch. " Stephanie McMahon growled fiercely in front of her, blocking her way between Catherine and Jon. "Don't you dare."

Hunter, Randy and Kane snickered. "Now this is the best part. Nobody mess with your mom, " Hunter commented, earning laughter from both of his sons.

"What the hell, " Catherine scolded, "Who do you think you are, interfering in my family business? I know our sons-"

"I am Stephanie McMahon, damn it. I don't even think you know what that means, " Stephanie cut her off, " After all what my son had done for Dean and his father, I would not let you ruin their moment. No, I would not let you, because first, Kane had doing this for Dean while you never for once care about your own son. What kind of mother you are? Are you really going to take that slight happiness from him? I had three sons myself and I could not even imagine making them live without their dad. So please , stop thinking about yourself and take a good hard look at your poor son. I don't know whatever history you had with your husband, but can you for once think about your son's happiness? Can't you see how much he missed his father and needed him?"

"Okay, Mommy of the year, "Catherine let out a mocking laugh, " You had no right to tell what I did with my family and it was none of your goddamn business! Don't tell me how I should think of my son, because you had no idea who this man is! He was an ex convict and he had abused Dean the whole time! You really believe the daddy crap he's telling you? I'm doing what is best for my son, and news flash? You or your son are not getting involved in my plan, I didn't give a damn of their brotherhood stuff or any of your shit. So I asked you nicely, please just go home and stay out of business, alright? "

"Nice try, Mrs. Ambrose. I had checked Jon's criminal record and there was no report of any domestic abuse or any crime activity. He's clean. The only thing he was guilty of was trespassing your property just to see his own son." Kane called out, and Jon smirked at his ex wife.

"Whatever, "Catherine laughed again, " You never learn anything, don't you Jon? Have you forgot what did I warned years before? You never changed Jon. You are still the pathetic, uneducated tramp who would do anything to get a scrap of food leftover in the trashcan. What makes you think you can just sweep Dean away from me?"

"Bad news for you. I don't give a damn what you warned anymore. I'll fight you to the last penny I had, even if I was not as filthy rich as you were. I'll stay behind and I will fight for Dean's custody no matter what it cost me."Jon answered stubbornly. " I don't care, Catherine. I'll do anything for Dean and even if I had to die for that cause, I will. A least I'm not a lousy parent like you are. Kane told me you did not even care when Dean was sick and he went out into the street by himself. If it wasn't for Kane, who knows where Dean ended up to. There were times you did not even bother to spend a minute sitting with him even to look at his school work, or even taking him for a walk or movie, all you did was flying here and there days after days, week after week. You know what, Cath? Dean doesn't even deserve you. Because you are a selfish, arrogant, prick and heartless bitch." He finished angrily.

"That's it. " Catherine's face flushed in anger and embarrassment. "I'm calling the cops and I'll make sure they will drag your rotten ass to the jail and you will never get out again." She threatened, pulling out her expensive phone from her clutch.

"You try calling the cops and I will get my attorney to sue you, "Stephanie interjected. "You think you are the only one with money and power here? In case you forgot, this man is biological father of Dean and you had no right to stop him from seeing your son. Even if you try to press charge, no judge would favor your case because you don't have any reason to restrain a father from seeing his son. He had rights on Dean, too."

"And what right did you have, Mrs. McMahon , to interfere in my business, huh? "Catherine scowled. "You want to talk legal with me? News flash, Dean is not related to you people,so-"

"Well, Mrs. Ambrose" Hunter stepped in "Did I mention to you Jon was an employee of mine? So as his employer, it was my right to look after his welfare and to take care of his family affair, as well. Not to mention that since you were never there for Dean most of the time, that it was Kane and us had took him as our family, so I think we had rights to interfere as well, especially considering you were trying to pit an innocent man just so you can have everything you wanted ."

"And I'm not gonna just sit back and run away like I did before. Not this time, Catherine. I will fight for Dean's custody after this. Go ahead and try to press charge on me if you still want to. But I will fight, Catherine. I will not let you manipulate me and downgrading me again, just because I don't swimming in bucks like you do." Jon said sternly.

"Don't worry Jon. We will get our best attorney to help you fight on Dean's custody." Stephanie assured. "And Catherine, being filthy rich doesn't mean you have the right to oppress the people that wasn't as lucky as you are. People weren't supposed to be downtrodden just because you had power and money above them."

Catherine 's face once again reddened , ashamed and furious as she realized she had been cornered by the three people in front of him. She could tell the other two kids and the teenager were laughing at her from the distance. Dean was still clinging to his father, did not even want to look at her.

"Dean, baby? Come to Mommy please? "She tried to call out her son in desperation. Never before she thought she would need Dean so desperate like now.

"Noooooo, "Dean whined, 'I want to be with Daddy. Daddy, please don't go. Please don't leave me again." He begged, almost sobbing again.

"It's ok, son, Daddy won't leave you. Hush, you got me, " Jon shushed his son, "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere, alright?" He assured.

"This is not over ." Catherine shook her head in anger, "This is not over, Jon! " She repeated, almost screaming in embarrassment as she turned back towards her car. She climbed inside and slammed the door shut before the limo drove off.

Stephanie hugged her husband.

"Phew, I'm glad she's gone, " Randy sighed.

"Jon, don't worry. You go and have fun with Dean, ok?" Hunter said, pulling out his business card from his wallet. "This is my number. Give me a call if that bitch tried to get cops on you, ok? "

Jon retrieved the card. "I will. Thanks , Mr. Helmsley, Mrs. Helmsley. Thank you so much for your help." He bowed his head down. "And Kane , thank you too. Your parents are so lucky to have you, you know that? " He shook hands with Kane, who just laughed.

"It's just a small thing, Jon. Don't bother about it. Look at your kid, he was so happy. he had been longing to see you, " Kane said, looking at Dean who was now standing with his hands clutching Jon's.

"Seriously. Your son is a keeper. If anything, I wanted Dean to grow up like him. Honest, 'Jon complimented, but Hunter and Stephanie could only smiled at each other meaningfully.

You do not want that, Jon, Hunter almost tempted to speak out, but he resisted himself.

"You wanna say goodbye to your adopted family, Dean? " Jon suddenly asked. Dean nodded, but he suddenly went up to Kane and looked up to him. Kane sank down in front of him so they were at the same level, when Dean suddenly wrapped his small arms around the older boy's neck, hugging him.

"Thank you for bringing my daddy back." He said quietly, and Kane smiled as he hugged the little boy back.

"You are welcome, Dean. Now go have fun with Daddy, " Kane urged. Dean nodded with a grin as he returned to his father. Jon scooped him up , carrying his son as he walked to his own car after bidding the family farewell.

"Bye guys, " Dean called out, waving his hand wildly towards them .

"That was so sweet, " Stephanie cooed, placing her head on her husband's shoulder as she stared at Jon who was putting Dean inside his car. Soon, Jon drove off with his son.

"Dean's father seemed like a nice guy, " Seth commented.

"Okay, guys , where are we going? " Hunter asked once they settled into their own car.

"Daddy, let's go to the carnival, " Seth suggested excitedly.

"I don't like carnival. Let's go to the water park, " Randy protested.

"I want to go to carnival! "Seth yelled.

"Water park is more fun, " Randy insisted.

"But I want to see the clown, " Seth moaned.

"We haven't go to water park in along time!" Randy objected.

''Will you two please stop fighting! "Kane finally shouted. "How about we just go home so everybody can be happy."

"No, "Stephanie chimed in from the front seat, "Honey let's go to the mall. There was a new spa opened there and we can do some shopping too, "

"Noooooooooooo! "

Hunter shrieked along with his three sons from the back seat.

**A/N : Yes, we are reaching to the end of the story very soon! Thank you for your support and feedback! Keep your fingers crossed for the final conclusion soon.  
><strong>


End file.
